Assassin's Creed New Generation
by MMAssassin
Summary: An ordinary man becomes embroiled in the war between the Templars and the Assassins.
1. Chapter 1

****I don't own the concept of Assassin's Creed but the characters are mine.

**Michael's hand dug deeper into his jacket pockets as a cold wind whipped against his face. He desired nothing more than to curl deep into the blankets of his warm bed. He went through the memories of the night, the girls, the drinks and the shenanigans with his friends and smiled blearily to himself. He walked purposefully through the city streets towards home, unworried and unconcerned, cutting through alleys as shortcuts, unafraid. **

**His slightly drunken reverie was interrupted by a loud bang down an alley to his right. Two figures exploded out of a building's door into the alley. Despite the darkness Michael was able to discern one was female and the other a slightly older male. The older man seemed to stumble holding his left side. The woman turned rapidly and attempted to shut the door but two more men came flying out. The older man who had emerged with the woman turned and attempted to engage these new arrivals. He attacked one while the woman fought the other. **

**Michael saw one of the new arrivals swing his fist viciously at the first older man who crumbled to the ground clearly unconscious. Michael had no idea who these people were or what was happening exactly. The first man and woman could very well have been burglarizing the building and the men who followed could have been the security. That being said they were a little over zealous 'apprehending' the burglars if that were the case. **

**Michael's slightly drunk brain did not register all of this immediately but he was brought up to believe that under no circumstances should a man hit a woman. So when he saw two men pummelling the woman he decided to intervene. **

**Michael sprinted as fast as his slightly intoxicated body could go barrelling into the first man. He grunted as he landed with Michael landed on top of him throwing hard accurate punches to his face. Michael didn't have a chance to turn around and check on the others but focused as best he could on his opponent in front of him. The man's face had been blooded by Michael's sudden and vicious assault but he had quickly reacted driving up and bucking Michael off of him. Both stood and circled eyeing each other warily. Michael was very aware of how heavy his breathing already was and the alcohol coursing through his system. **

**Michael's opponent lunged at him hoping to connect with a solid right to his temple. Michael ducked and through his own right hand which connected with a crunch to the man's nose. Michael, seeing his opportunity drove his foot into the man's groin. As he bent over clutching his damaged manhood Michael grabbed the back his head and drove a knee right into his chin. The man collapsed unconscious as Michael turned to help the woman only to find she had also dispatched her opponent. **

'**Quickly help me with him!' she said.**

**Michael stared drunkenly at her for a moment before grabbing the unconscious form of her partner under his arms. A black car screeched to a halt at the other end of the alley as Michael and the strange woman hurried down the alley. **

'**God damn it Brendan you're heavy!' the woman muttered under her breath. **

**The rear door on the right side of the car was thrown open as they reached the car.**

'**Get in!' The male driver yelled frantically.**

**Michael moved aside and manoeuvred 'Brendan' in. As Michael stepped aside his good deed done for the night the unfamiliar but recognisable sound of a bullet thudded into the car door. **

'**Shit! Get in!' the woman screamed. **

**Michael ran to the other side of the car and spotted three more men pouring out the building one with a gun raised aimed at the car. Michael threw himself into the car beside an unconscious Brendan as the woman climbed in beside the driver. **

'**Who the hell is he? Where is Steven?' The Driver yelled revving the engine.**

'**Shut up and just drive' the woman screamed as another bullet hit the car as they took off. Michael looked back seeing the man with the gun calmly walk into the middle of the road with the gun raised. Michael could see a faint smile playing across his lips in the light of the street lamps as he lowered the gun. Michael turned back facing forward wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into. **


	2. Chapter 2

'What the hell was that?!' Michael demanded.

'Is he ok?' The driver asked referring to the unconscious form beside Michael.

'He got nicked with a knife inside and took a blow to the head when we got outside' the woman replied.

'What the hell happened; where's Steve?' The driver probed.

'He's dead, they knew we were coming, we only barely made it out!' The woman hissed.

Amidst this apparent drama Michael sat quietly, thinking to himself how to extricate himself from this situation as speedily as possible.

'Fuck!' the drivers whispered as his knuckles tightened on the steering wheel as they sped through the twisting city streets.

The sound of the woman's laboured breathing filled the car. She was trying desperately to contain her anger and frustration at how the mission had turned out. Soon the number of buildings began to thin and the city gave way to open countryside and waste land. Michael's nerves began to increase. Who are these people? What the hell happened before I arrived? Where are we going?

The car slowed to a stop along the side of the road.

'Fuck!' Michael thought.

They sat quietly in the car for a moment as Michael as quietly as possible tested the doors. Locked.

'What do you want to do?' The Driver calmly inquired of the woman.

'Listen guys as far as this is concerned I have neither seen nor heard anything. If you unlock the doors I'll be on my way and that'll be the end of that', Michael reasoned.

'We can't do that unfortunately, it's not that simple', the woman said quietly.

'Aww shit, seriously I helped you didn't I?' Michael pleaded. He felt like getting sick as the slippery snakes of nerves contorting in his stomach. He wasn't sure if they were armed or not.

'That's the problem', the woman answered.

'What?' Michael asked confused.

The Driver looked closely at her.

'They saw him, he can't go back, and they'll think he's one of us.' She explained, looking at him defiantly.

'Emma, seriously we've more to worry about than this...civilian, Brendan, Steve and...The mission' the driver stated exasperated.

'It won't be safe for him to go back; if he didn't intervene we'd probably be dead.' She shot back.

'Will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?!' Michael shouted his confusion getting the better of his fear.

Both Emma and the driver both turned to stare at him.

'How are we sure he isn't a Templar plant anyway?' the driver asked?

'Who? What? Templar? Michael asked perplexed.

'Ian we don't have time for this.' Emma said.

She nodded at Brendan. Michael leaned over to check what she was indicating. Blood was slowly seeping through the white fabric of his shirt and dripping onto the cars seat.

'Shit', Ian said 'alright!'

He pressed a button at the side of the driver's door which unlocked the back doors of the car. Michael stepped out of the car relieved swiftly followed by the woman Emma.

'Thank you, as I said you don't have to worry about me.' Michael said smiling.

'I hope not' Emma replied.

The last thing Michael remembered was her fist connecting sharply with the side of his jaw.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry still kinda getting used to using this thing. Thanks to everyone whose read and reviewed it.

Michael slowly came to. A low groan emanated from him as he found himself bound to a chair in an ill lit dank room.

'Aww shit.' He muttered.

This was it these fuckers were probably going to kill him, maybe even do something far worse to him before they murdered him and dumped his body in the docks. Anger was the first emotion he felt followed by frustration and sadness. He felt as if they'd already driven a knife into his guts. He'd never see his family again, his friends. What had he done to deserve this? He'd only tried to help.

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck!' He yelled.

The door opened in front of Michael.

'Ah I see you're awake.' It was Emma.

'If you're going to kill me just get it over with you bunch of pussies!' Michael growled defiantly. 'Better yet untie me, fight me and kill me that way instead of butchering me like a bunch of cowards.'

A look of astonishment painted Emma's face. She glared back as Michael stared back at her angrily.

'We're not going to kill you.' She stated simply. 'You've got some balls talking to people who have you tied up like that.'

Michael sat stunned for a moment.

'If there's a chance I can save myself by pleading for my life I will but if I know I'm going to die I'm going to die with dignity.' Michael explained.

'I like you.' Emma said, smiling now. 'You've got just the attitude we need.'

'What?'

Emma lowered herself on her haunches to look directly into Michaels eyes. She had beautiful bright green eyes Michael noticed. Her skin was the colour of caramel and she smelt of lavender, she was also a lot younger than Michael originally thought probably in her early to mid twenties. Despite being tied to a chair Michael felt his stomach squirm in a peculiar way. It was either because she was so close to him or the fact he was slightly concussed from her punching him. Either way she was definitely the cause of it.

'You saved us from those men back there, but in doing so you've put yourself at a huge risk.' Emma elaborated, her voice soft. 'You've put your whole family at risk.'

'What? Why? How?' Michael asked, the panic rising again at the prospect of his family being put in danger.

'Let's get you untied and I'll introduce you to the team and we'll explain everything.' She said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter have a little time lately to write. I don't own Altair, Abstergo or any other things mentioned here that are in the games but the characters are mine. Enjoy. **

It looked as if they were underground. The building was dank and cold lit by single bulb lights that dangled from the ceilings which reminded Michael of the lairs of serial killers in really bad horror movies. Emma unlocked a second door at the end of a hallway off to the right of the main building. Michael followed her through and found himself in a much more homely area. One side of the room off to his left was full with electronic equipment which was being attended to by a black haired woman monitoring screens wearing a confused and angry expression. A collection of couches and large bean bags sat in a circle in the centre of the room. Cots stood in the far corner of the room, Brendan sitting on one looking ashen faced being attended to by Ian who stood over him.

'So this is the young man Ian has been telling me about.' Brendan said weakly.

Michael looked at him nervously. He had changed out of his blood stained shirt but looked very pale. The woman monitoring the screens looked up briefly before returning to her work. Ian just glared.

'You've met Ian.' Emma nodded in his direction. 'That's Brendan on the bed, and that's Sarah, our Tech support'.

Sarah, the Tech support again looked up, nodded and went back to work.

'Please sit down and let us explain what is going on' Brendan offered graciously.

Michael sat down on one of the couches staring at him intently.

'I still don't trust him.' Ian stated.

'I saw fear in his eyes when I said his family is under threat from the Templars, he gave that goon a good beating too back at the archive, he's not a Templar.' Emma retaliated.

'I may not trust him but I trust Emma's assessment.' Brendan interjected.

Emma moved around me and stood beside Brendan placing a tender hand on his shoulder. Michael felt a little twinge in his stomach again as Ian tutted and moved to a small kitchenette area behind him.

'Who are the Templars? What is going on here?' Michael asked.

'Have you ever heard of the Knights Templar?' Brendan inquired.

'They were an order of Knights during the Middle Ages.' Michael guessed. 'That's about all I know.'

'I'm making tea anyone want some?' Ian asked.

'I'll have some.' Michael piped up hopefully.

Brendan and Emma both smiled. Michael didn't have to turn around to know Ian was glaring but could hear Ian prepare two cups.

Brendan began seriously.

'The Knights Templar was started in the year 1119 as an order to protect pilgrims on their way to the Holy Land after the Crusades. The Order was given Papal blessing at the Council of Troyes in 1129. From there it grew into the most powerful and influential organisation the world had ever seen.' Brendan expounded, 'the Order had enemies, most powerful amongst them the Assassin's.' He was grinning now.

Michael grew more nervous.

'We are Assassin's, dedicated to maintaining the freedom of mankind against the Templars.' Brendan stated grandly.

'Templars don't exist anymore.' Michael said confused. Desperately trying to take in all the information he was receiving at once.

'The Templar Order and the Assassin's both have existed since the beginning of time in different incarnations.' Brendan explained. 'One of our greatest Mentors Altaïr-ibn la'Ahad turned the tide against the Templars during the third crusade and allowed us the room to manoeuvre against them. That led to our coup in 1307 that nearly destroyed the Templar order. Ever since then the Templars have operated pretty much in secret scheming and planning trying to gain control over all of mankind. Have you ever heard of Abstergo industries?' Brendan asked.

Michael shook his head enraptured by what he was hearing. Ian wandered by handing Michael a cup of tea before plonking himself on a bean bag to the left of Brendan facing Michael.

'Abstergo are a shadow corporation, connected to every single major company on the planet, with close links to most governments and law enforcement agencies, they are the modern incarnation of the Templar Order. They are the most dangerous, ruthless individuals in the world.' Brendan continued.

'And now they are going to be coming after you.' Ian said grimly.

Michael sat stunned for a moment remembering the grin on the gunman's face.

'Understand this, they think you are one of us, they will not stop hunting you and will do anything and everything to get to you.' Emma insisted.

'You have to help me.' Michael pleaded.

'We'll try, if this was a few years ago we'd gather up more of us and go right back to that archive and hunt down every single Templar in that place. Since the Purge our numbers have been decimated, we avoid engaging the Templars directly and retreat when we're found out like this. We simply do not have the resources to defend you.' Brendan said sadly. 'I can offer you a solution, but it's one you're not going to like.'

'Anything as long as it keeps my family safe.' Michael insisted.


	5. Chapter 5

Ian stopped the car ten houses down from Michaels. His house, his home, was completely dark everyone fast asleep. It would be dawn soon.

'Quickly just get in, grab your keys and your car and let's go they could already be watching the place.' Ian hissed.

'Ok ok I'm going.' Michael whispered.

The entire street was quiet Michael walked as casually as possible to his house savouring the cold fresh air filling his lungs trying not to think too hard about the fact that this could be the last time he saw his home. He opened the door as quietly as possible praying the locks tumblers didn't wake anyone. He crept silently up the stairs avoiding the last step at the top that he knew would creak. His little brother's bedroom door was open. He was sprawled on his bed fast asleep his laptop left open in front of him. Michael couldn't help but smile. A sharp pain shot through his gut, this would be the first time he'd see his little brother. Michael put his fist to his mouth and bit his knuckle to stifle a sob. It was for their own good he had to do this to keep them safe. He slunk on into his room locating his car key and crept back towards the stairs. Michael stopped outside his parent's room right beside the staircase and quietly opened their door. Both slept peacefully.

'Goodbye I love you.' Michael whispered sharp knives of regret and anger stabbing his stomach.

Silently as possible he closed and locked the front door again. Michael signalled to Ian who drove passed him indicating to Michael to follow him. They both drove quickly to a beach twenty minutes outside the city Ian drove quickly and the only reason Michael was able to shadow him so well was that he knew the streets. Michael remembered the beach from his childhood countless hours playing in the sand in summer with his family and friends. They pulled up beside each other. Ian exited his car and stood admiring the view for a moment. The city gave off a ghostly yellow glow. Michael stood beside Ian the cold sea breeze cut through them. To Michael the light meant home, warmth, comfort.

'I know this isn't easy for you, it's far from ideal but it's the best we can do on such short notice.' Ian said softly.

Michael looked at him, shocked that he was actually being nice.

'I know my family's safety is the only reason I'm here.' Michael answered.

'Let's go.' Ian ordered.

To the left of the beach was a line of cliffs, the top of which could only be accessed by walking through some marshy fields. Michael and Ian marched in silence. The sky began to brighten with the first glimmer of dawn. The sun began to rise behind them as they reached the top facing out into the Atlantic. The only sounds were the waves crashing into the cliff face beneath and the wind blowing fiercely. On the horizon Michael could just make out a small boat.

'You know what you have to do.' Ian stated.

'Are you sure this'll work?' Michael asked nervously.

'Making them think you killed yourself is the only way they'll leave your family alone, this is the easiest way.' Ian explained wearily.

Michael edged nearer to the precipice.

'Think of it as an initiation to the Brotherhood.' Ian said in a cheerier voice.

Michael looked back at him sardonically. Michael closed his eyes and breathed deeply his stomach calmed. He was doing this for his family. Ian noticed the new determined look on Michaels face when he opened his eyes.

'Kick off the edge, have faith and you will make it.' Ian said. 'I've to deal with the cars.'

Ian turned and began to walk back to where they had parked.

Michael strode away from the cliff edge memories of his friends and family filled his head. He turned facing the wide blue ocean.

'This is going to be cold.' Michael muttered grimly to himself.

He took off sprinting to the edge he hit the precipice fast pushing off as he'd be told. The cold dark water rushed to meet him. All he was aware of was the cold and the roaring in his ears. Instantly, instinctually he kicked for the surface. Michael filled his lungs with delicious air searching wildly for the direction of the boat. It was closer now. Michael kicked hard and swam like his life depended on it. Just as he felt the strength leave his arms and legs he felt a rope hit his head. Michael grabbed it and was dragged abroad. Emma's smiling face stared down at him Brendan behind her with a blanket.

'Welcome to the Brotherhood.' Brendan said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone thanks for the Reads and Reviews. Please keep reading and reviewing I'm here to learn. Hope you're all enjoying it. **

Michael grabbed the blanket quickly.

'I'm freezing!' Michael stuttered.

They were on a small fishing boat. Michael took see the pilot in the small glass cabin.

'Sarah is down below; Ian will join us in Scotland once he's sorted the cars.' Emma explained as she moved to take Michaels saturated jacket.

'Hey! What are you doing?' Michael asked.

'Leaving evidence.' Emma smirked.

She took a knife and stabbed it viciously.

'That was my favourite jacket.' Michael grumbled.

'If you didn't like that you're going to hate this.' She teased.

She took Michaels numbed hand and cut along the palm. She smeared the jacket with the crimson blood that seeped forth.

Michael looked at this bleeding hand indifferently.

'When I get feeling back in that it's going to hurt.' He commented.

'Oh boo hoo!' Emma laughed as she threw Michael's jacket overboard.

Michael sat below deck wrapped in the blanket Brendan had given him with a steaming mug of tea sitting on a small table beside him. Brendan sat opposite moving gingerly from time to time. Emma lay on a bench to Michaels left on the other side of the table fast asleep. Sarah sat opposite her working quietly on a tablet.

'How about you tell me what I've gotten myself into and why we're going to Scotland?' Michael probed.

Brendan sat up straighter regarding the younger man intensely.

'As I said earlier we are Assassin's, we are dedicated to maintaining humanity's freedom against the Templars. In short we seek Peace through freedom; the Templars seek Peace through oppression. We have fought the Templars in their various forms since time beyond measure.'

'You've said this before.' Michael interjected.

'I know,' Brendan answered, 'trying to explain everything isn't the easiest thing to do.'

Brendan lapsed into silence for a moment, his brow furrowed thinking of how to elaborate the history of the order and their conflict with the Templars to his newest recruit.

'What if I told you that humanity were not the original inhabitants of this world?' Brendan asked ominously.

'I'd say that I'm open minded.' Michael replied warily.

Brendan brightened visibly.

'I agree with Emma, I like how you think.' Brendan said, 'we humans are merely the creations of a race which came before us. We call them precursors or more obviously 'those who came before' as well as our ideological differences we fight with the Templars to prevent artefacts from this previous race from falling into their hands.'

Michael sat stunned staring at what he now assumed was a madman.

'You have got to be joking!' Michael said incredulously.

'You just have been shot at, left your family forever and jumped off a cliff and now your being sceptical?' Brendan reasoned, 'you've landed yourself into the middle of a war and if you're going to survive to need to know why it's being fought.'

'This is just a lot for me to take in after what's happened tonight.' Michael breathed wearily.

'It's true, true enough that one of my men died searching for one of those artefacts tonight.' Brendan pressed sadly.

'Ok so that's why you all were in that building, there was one of those artefacts in there?' Michael asked.

'We wish; that building was a Templar archive, they've got them all over the world, and that particular one was supposed to lead us to an artefact somewhere on the British Isles.' Brendan clarified.

'Did you find what you were looking for?' Michael asked.

'They somehow knew we were coming,' Brendan said grimly, 'we've to retreat and heal up and find the artefact somehow, and we've been under orders for the past few months to find and gather as many of them as possible.'

'You've been under orders?' Michael asked.

'The order is a global entity ever since the twelfth century we've focused on engaging the Templars in every corner of the planet never letting them build a power base never letting them rest, at least we used to, since the Purge we haven't been able to be as aggressive as we once were.' Brendan described.

'The Purge?' Michael leaned forward his hands wrapped around the cup.

Feeling was creeping back into his extremities accompanied by a stinging pain where Emma had cut him.

'The Templars turned one of ours, he was a sleeper agent who, when he met our mentor brutally killed him and then fled back to his Templar masters. In the course of his movements among us he found the locations of most of our camps and bases which he gave to the Templars.' Brendan remembered bitterly, 'they hunted us like dogs, killing men, women and children wherever they found us, we lost over 80% of the North American brotherhood, most of the European Brotherhood and you're looking at what's left of the British and Irish Brotherhood.'

'So we're losing this war.' Michael questioned.

Brendan nodded.

'Whoever the Templars haven't killed, they've captured, countless numbers of Assassins rot away in Abstergo holding cells all over the world. We don't have the resources to risk more of us to get them out.'

A shuffling to Michael's left interrupted their conversation. Sarah stood looking upset, walked passed them and out onto the deck.

'What's up with her?' Michael asked surprised.

Brendan face saddened.

'She was born into the brotherhood, she saw her entire family massacred by Abstergo agents. We found her when we managed to sweep the camp that had been attacked hiding in a cupboard.' Brendan responded, his voice dead.

'Shit...' Michael whispered.

Brendan nodded.

'Get some sleep,' he said sprawling out along the seat opposite Michael and closing his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hope you're all enjoying this. Please review and tell me what you all think. I know it seems to be moving slowly with no action but I promise it'll pick up soon. Let me know what you think. Thanks. **

They slept most of the first day being rocked by the waves of the North Atlantic as they sailed towards Scotland. The crew of the fishing boat ignored them for the most part as they moved about their duties. Well into evening Emma, Brendan and Michael started to stir and wake up. Michael, who had fallen asleep curled up in the blanket in the corner of the lower deck, woke to find Brendan and Emma smiling at him from the table steaming mugs in front of them.

'What's so funny?' Michael asked groggily.

'Sorry you looked cute passed out like that.' Emma said smiling.

Brendan laughed beside her as Michael felt the strange squirming sensation in his stomach again.

'I'm amazed you slept so well like that.' Brendan said.

'If I'm tired enough I can sleep anywhere.' Michael responded, rising slowly stretching out the kinks and pains from sleeping in such a peculiar position.

'Time was we would have fake passports to fly commercially out of the country or a contact with a private plane.' Brendan said almost apologetically, 'damned Templars have put an end to those days.'

Emma's hid her face in her mug.

'Where's Sarah?' Michael asked. He felt guilty about forcing Brendan to tell him of the purge and reminding Sarah of how she lost her family.

'Speak of the devil.' Brendan exclaimed as Sarah walked in looking wind blow and red faced.

She looked up shocked.

'Sorry about what Brendan and I were talking about earlier, I was just curious I meant no disrespect.' Michael apologised.

'It's ok.' Sarah said quietly.

Her face had a pleasant heart shape to it. She looked so innocent, fragile would have been the word Michael would have used to describe her.

'Seems like all we do is lose lately.' Brendan muttered.

'What happened to Steve?' Sarah asked as she sat down.

Emma's lips pursed and Brendan shifted uncomfortably.

'We entered in through the roof like we'd planned. The Layout was exactly like that blue prints you'd pulled from their security system. We got in undetected everything was going fine, as soon as were entered their central chamber all hell breaks loose gunfire and Templar thugs and agents everywhere. I look around Emma has two impaled on her blades Steve is battering another agent next thing he takes a bullet right to the skull.' Brendan explained bitterly.

'Next thing that bastard Chambers shows up with another five agents and we run for it no time to recover Steven's body or anything.' Emma growled.

'Who?' Michael asked.

'Jason Chambers, one of the most ruthless, sadistic Templars I've ever had the misfortune of hearing about.' Brendan clarified.

'His family have all been Templars going back centuries, we kill some of them, they kill some of us. He led the Templar Purge across the British Isles ten years ago. They made him a Master Templar for that.' Emma continued.

'I can't wait to gouge out that fuckers heart.' Brendan breathed angrily, 'God only knows what they did to Steven's body.'

'We'll get them back, I don't know how and I don't know when but we will.' Emma said comfortingly resting a hand on Brendan's. Michael felt his insides squirm in jealousy.

Silence fell after that each Assassin brooding on the loss of another brother. Michael sat not risking intruding upon his companion's private thoughts and their grief. Time passed slowly on the small fishing vessel until as last land came into view and with it the promise of a new beginning for Michael.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't been able to publish anything recently. Regular service will resume presently. As before I don't own the concept of Assassin's Creed but I own the characters. **

They docked in Oban where they were met by three male Assassins'. Michael recognised Ian straight away his lanky form topped with sandy hair quickly distinguishable from the two stockier darker haired men.

'Gentlemen.' Brendan greeted the men wearily.

'Master.' The three Assassin's nodded bowing slightly.

Brendan smirked

'No trouble getting here I trust.' Brendan inquired of Ian.

'Not really, I left Michaels car to be found and hid ours in the usual place in Dublin, I managed to get out before Abstergo spread the word they were looking for us.'

'Good, how are things at the homestead?' Brendan asked as they began to walk.

'Excellent,' one of the new men answered in a strong Scot's accent, 'Alex is waiting for us, she heard about Steven, and she's quite upset.' He finished sadly.

Brendan nodded understandingly.

'Michael,' Brendan beckoned, 'this is David Elliot and George Macpherson, Two of our Scottish brothers. Dave, George this is Michael...it just occurred to me what's your second name.' Brendan asked confused.

'MacCarthy.' Michael responded partially amused he forgot to share this information.

'Alright mate.' Dave said a slightly more English accent coming through in his speech.

'Nice to meet you.' George said cheerily shaking Michael's hand.

They walked along the Pier to a large car park.

Michael noticed a large black people carrier parked in the centre.

'Alright everyone in.' Ian announced.

'Looks a bit conspicuous doesn't it?' Michael said sceptically.

'Don't worry they won't find us where we're going.' Brendan said mischievously.

They drove quickly through the Scottish countryside twisting and turning through isolated roads and villages going higher up into the hills and mountains.

'How is it that we're able to move around here without being followed?' Michael asked.

'There was a time our Brotherhood here was the most powerful in the world, when Britain's empire was expanding this was our global hub, monitoring Templar activity trying to keep of their movements and countering them. As well as that after the fall of the Templar order officially in 1307 the remnants fled here. We followed trying to eliminate them entirely they hid themselves too well for us to wipe them out completely. This country was their base and still is they don't monitor it as closely as other parts of the world.' Brendan answered.

'How did they hide themselves?' Michael queried.

'What's the best way to hide a clandestine organisation that secretly runs the world?' Brendan asked in the manner of a teacher fielding a question in class.

Michael looked blank. Brendan smirked.

'By creating another secret organisation, that everyone knows about and who think secretly run the world?'

Michael's confusion deepened.

'The first chapter of the Freemason society originated here in Scotland, it spread to Ireland and eventually all around the globe.' Brendan explained, 'the Templars use it as a cover as they go about their business deflecting attention from Abstergo.'

'Hmm...Clever.' Michael mused.

They turned off a larger road onto a smaller side road, it was little more than a dirt track flanked by high trees and bushes. Out of it emerged a red brick farmhouse. Smoke puffed cheerily from the chimney, and light shone invitingly from the windows. The people carrier pulled up outside and everyone piled out in the manner of those who had not seen home in a very long time. Michael hung back stepping warily from the vehicle.

'Come on you.' Emma said cheerily shoving Michael along.

Michael entered greeted by the smells of cooking and the sounds of people clammering about.

'Where is he?' A female voice laced with worry echoed from what Michael assumed was the kitchen.

'Relax he's walking.' Michael heard George answer.

Brendan entered behind Michael as quietly as possible.

'Brendan Thomas Atherton!' the voice yelled authoratively.

Brendan and Michael were greeted by the vision of a motherly looking woman wielding a serrated knife coming through the dining room at them. Brendan groaned audibly.

'What happened?!' She demanded.

Michael stood stunned, stuck between amusement and curiosity. Brendan who he had no doubt could hold his own in a fight with a Templar agent cowering from a plump maternal looking woman in an apron.

'We were ambushed,' Brendan explained sadly, 'they got Steven.'

The woman went silent, the knife fell from her grasp as she paled.

'Oh god no.' She exclaimed breathlessly her hand covering her mouth.

'I'm sorry Alex.' Brendan muttered, head bowed.

Alex composed herself blinking back tears.

'Who's this?' she demanded.

'Michael MacCarthy, our latest recruit.' Emma answered moving towards Alex.

Brendan moved passed Michael moving towards the kitchen and kissed Alex quickly.

'Hello Auntie.' Emma said hugging Alex.

'At least your uncle managed to bring you back.' Alex said sounding more composed.

'Oh...uncle.' Michael exclaimed excitement rising in his chest.

Both Alex and Emma looked at him confused.

Michael smile lamely as Dave poked his head around the corner.

'Can we eat please?' Dave asked impatiently.

'Alright, alright.' Alex replied.

Alex and Emma rushed into the kitchen where the others were shuffling about leaving Michael standing in the hall.

'Welcome to the Homestead of the Assassin's.' Sarah said smiling emerging from upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner was a subdued affair it was the first chance the survivors of the debacle back in Ireland had to think about what happened and to mourn Steve's death. Michael ate his dinner quietly like the rest taking in his new surroundings. The first word that struck him was homely. The place was built of solid stone with a huge stove heating the kitchen at one end that clearly had been a large fireplace at one point. Right above it had a strange A symbol carved above it. Michael didn't need to make a huge mental leap to guess what that meant.

After dinner the group dragged themselves off to bed. Michael found the main house was part of a larger complex. He, Dave, George and Ian crossed a yard at the back of the house into another large stone building to the right of the main house which served as a dormitory a dozen beds lay in a large room on the top floor. Only three of them were inhabited.

'It's a sign of the decline of the Brotherhood at one point this place used to be full with people coming and going all the time.' George explained sadly, 'Take whichever one is free.' Michael threw himself onto the nearest unoccupied bed as the other three moved to their respective cots and fell fast asleep.

Michael slept fitfully interrupted by dreams of his family both pleasant and unpleasant ones before being woken in the half light of early morning by a Scottish voice shouting 'hey get up!'

Michael recoiled into his pillow as George switched on a light.

'Up, ye lumps!' George yelled cheerily.

A chorus of groans emanated from Ian and David's sleeping forms.

'Up up up up!' George said happily moving between the two groggy assassin's and shaking them awake much to Michael's amusement who already sat sleepily at the end of his bunk. Ian sat up looking pale and confused.

'You look how I feel.' Michael said smiling.

Ian smiled groggily back.

They trudged downstairs and into the yard across which was a barn. Michael couldn't help be sceptical as it looked quite dilapidated from the outside. It was a different story once inside; the place was comfortably warm and looked solidly built. Sarah and Emma were grappling on a matted area with Brendan yelling instructions at both when they arrived.

'Good morning gentlemen.' Brendan greeted them.

He was answered by a variety of groans and grumbles which caused him to chuckle.

'Alright lads on the mat you know the drill.' George ordered.

Ian and Dave threw off their shoes and started throwing punches and kicks at each other slowly moving, dodging and blocking.

'The principle of our fighting style is always to be thinking stringing strikes together to give the opponent no chance to recover, to knock one out and move on to the next as quickly as possible.' George explained to Michael.

'I see.' Michael answered nervously.

'We'll start you off slowly; just get you to throw punches and kicks correctly before you start putting them together.' George said.

Michael nodded as George marched across the mats passed Sarah, Emma, Dave and Ian and picked up a pair of punching pads.

'Let's get started.' George smiled.

George started Michael off throwing basic punches. Like most males of a certain persuasion Michael had an idea about using his fists but had never trained in any form of martial art. Time seemed to drag out endlessly as his fists thunked against the hard leather of the punching pads as George called out for him to move and duck and protect his head. Michael's arms ached and when he thought he couldn't punch anymore George started to get him to kick.

After what felt like hours George called a halt to the training and Michael collapsed on the ground sweating and gasping.

'Having fun?' Brendan asked.

The others were also taking a break. Steam rose off everyone who had been training but only Michael gasped desperately for air.

'This is torture.' Michael spluttered.

George and Brendan smiled.

'Rest time is over.' George said gleefully.

George taught Michael how to throw kicks and punches efficiently driving all of his body into them. Michael felt his lungs burn and felt like puking repeatedly finally and at long last George called for another break. Michael collapsed onto the ground sweating and red faced gasping for breath.

'Wanna give it a rest for today?' George asked concerned.

Michael looked around and saw the others smiling and laughing amongst themselves, a comradery already established. Michael gulped another lung full of air and looked up at George.

'No I can keep going.' Michael responded determinedly.

'You're stubborn, I like that.' George said smiling.

'I've been told it's one of my more endearing qualities.' Michael answered with the shadow of a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey this chapter has a little bit more action in it. If it's stupid someone please tell me. **

The day continued like this; after breakfast they trudged back to the barn. Michael's arms and legs ached; he had never been pushed so hard physically in his life. He nearly fainted when he found they were to spend the rest of the morning practising using various kinds of blades.

'Why can't we just shoot them?' Michael asked sceptically as he was handed a large but light knife.

'We're Assassin's; Assassin's and blades just go together.' Emma explained hefting a rather large double bladed sword around.

They practiced throwing smaller blades while Michael grumbled it would be easier to shoot any enemies with silenced weapons. He kept muttering until George smacked him lightly on the head. They ended the session sparring with heavier plastic blades which left large welds and bruises on Michaels arms whenever he got hit, which was often.

'That's how many times you've died now?' Dave inquired as Michael landed on his ass after being swept by Ian.

'Twelve I think.' George commented.

Michael growled and stood back up facing Ian determinedly.

'How is he doing?' Brendan whispered in George's ear as they watched Ian and Michael spar.

'He's tough, determined, we could do a lot worse.' George answered.

'Good, we're going to need him in the coming months.' Brendan muttered grimly.

Michael collapsed into his cot at the end of the day aching worse than he ever had in his life. He hoped and prayed the next day would be easier; his prayers went unanswered. Each day he rose with the others at the crack of dawn to George's cheery voice jarring them from sleep. Most days followed the routine of the first training in the barn, some including running in the hills around the homestead. Michael initially hated these runs; the cold damp air felt oppressive tiring him quickly. Soon his body adapted, he grew to appreciate how green and lush the hills were crowned by clouds of mist and fog. It appealed to something primal in him; mysterious even.

Michael arrived back from one of these runs during the first week in the homestead and was rushed out to the barn by Alex.

'What's going on?' Michael grumbled still huffing from running.

'Just get out there quickly.' Alex ordered, shoving him out the back door.

Michael found all of his new 'brothers and sisters' tumbling off and climbing on a frame that had been set up.

'What the hell is this?' Michael asked perplexed.

'Time for us to work on your free running; a vital skill for an Assassin.' Brendan explained.

Michael was forced to do pull ups and jump squats by the hundred until his muscles screamed and his lungs burnt.

'Why the hell do I have to do this?' Michael pleaded exasperated.

'Before you can even start climbing we've to work on the basics improving your physical strength and ability to spring when you fall.' George elaborated.

The endless training was broken up by lessons in history and philosophy with Brendan who'd impart vast amounts of knowledge to his charges during meals or the hour or two everyone had after dinner. Michael also helped around the homestead. Michael found quickly that they had to be pretty self sufficient. He helped Ian repair and make blades in a small forge they kept separate to the training hall, this building also served as a place where Sarah kept large amounts of computer equipment. Michael found the endless piles of machinery fascinating but when he asked her about them her explanation quickly left him confused and with the beginnings of a migraine.

The most entertaining diversion Michael found outside of training was helping George, who Michael found, rather enjoyed tinkering with various kinds of explosives and weaponry. The building, which everyone referred to as the garage, served as George's laboratory, who mixed various gunpowder's and metal casings to make rather nasty grenades which he and Michael tested in a bog about a mile from the homestead.

'Are you sure this is safe?' Michael asked sceptically as he carried a box full of grenades along a forest path behind the homestead.

'Trust me, I learnt everything there is to know about explosives when I was in the army, I put that knowledge to good use serving the Brotherhood.' George replied sagely.

'You were in the army? Cool, how'd you end up with the Assassin's?' Michael asked awed.

George went quiet for a moment considering his answer. Michael grew nervous worrying he had overstepped a mark.

'I was a British marine,' George answered quietly, 'we were in Afghanistan six years ago, we were sent to deal with a...I suppose you'd call it a farm, they grew poppies which they processed into heroin, a fairly large operation. Our C.O. William Brody was very eager to go for some reason. Anyway we fly out, hit the place, go in clear it out, all is going well, we rounded up the 'farm hands' and the boss. We were thinking fantastic, job well done. Next thing our C.O. starts going nuts. He says they're all scumbags and shoots one guy who was on his knees right in the head.'

George paused; the memory causing a pained expression to cross his face.

'I knew it wasn't right you kill guys yeah, but guys who can defend themselves, not guys who have surrendered, that's not war, that's slaughter, murder. I stood there numb and he shoots another one in the face, the guy's brains sprayed all over the walls...I snapped, I pulled my .45 and shot my C.O. It was like someone else had done it like I was looking out of my own eyes but someone else was controlling my body. I walked over to his corpse and bent down to get his dog tags; maybe I thought I could pretend it had been enemy fire. When I reached to get them another tag was there, a red cross. I held onto it, I sorta came around then. It was chaos, those we'd captured dived up trying to escape one or two must have gotten loose, I dunno it's all a blur after I shot him. There was gun's going off left and right and someone called in for us to evac. Two more of our guy's go down on the way back.'

George went silent again the only sounds were his and Michaels boots crunching over leaves and twigs on the ground and the rustling of the trees overhead.

'I'll never forget that flight back, no-one would look at me but they must've thought I'd done the right thing because their reports all said enemy fire. I left Afghanistan after that came home and tried to get on with my life. I still had that weird cross I'd taken from Bill's body; I kept it in a drawer beside my bed. Anyway, one night I'm relaxing at home and next thing Boom must've been a flash bang through the window, the front door is smashed down and I feel myself being strung up by my feet and who do you think is facing me?'

Michael stared at George awed and terrified.

'That bastard Chambers, he starts going on about how I shouldn't think I could kill a Templar and get away with it, where are my Assassin's Brothers, bullshit, bullshit, bullshit. He says he'll bleed me slowly until he gets his answers waving a cut-throat razor in my face. I've seen combat and been legitimately worried about dying but it was the first time I was truly terrified. His eye's, he looked demented, capable of anything. Just as the razor comes to my face the window breaks in and two of Chambers' buddies go down with blades in their necks. Chambers shoves me aside blasting with .357 and runs out the door as a figure dives in.'

Michael and George reached the bog the evening sun turned the sky purple and Michael setting down the box of bombs dug his hands into his pockets as a cold wind carried the smell of damp earth across the boggy ground.

'Brendan had been hunting Chambers, he saved my life; he explained everything to me, about the Templars, Assassin's, and our war. I pledged to serve the Brotherhood as best I could from that day on.' George said happily. '...It's given me purpose.'

He stared contently out across the brown land almost contently.

'Now let's play with explosives.' George said as he threw a grenade as hard as he could resulting in a satisfying boom.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few weeks passed quickly a firm routine of training and learning established itself. Michael trained day in and day out learning all the skills that would be necessary to become an Assassin under the tutelage of his peers. His muscles hardened and he become immune to all normal kinds of pain. He became closer to everyone more involved in their conversations and less nervous them. He slept easier also exhaustion from training compelled him to and he had less chance to dwell on the choice he had made to leave his family.

From time to time George, Emma, Dave, Sarah and Ian would leave to go on assignments not all together but different groups depending on what had to be done. Very rarely George would leave by himself. For instance Brendan, during dinner one night, said a journalist's family had to be protected. The next morning George and Emma left for a week and returned successful.

After three months of intense training Michael was the only one who had not being ordered to go on a mission. He had begun to get restless; he decided to ask Brendan to be allowed to go one night after everyone else had gone to bed. Brendan sat in the living room the fire crackling happily away filling the room with a warm fug. Brendan sat in his favourite chair a faded red chair which he sank into reading Machiavelli's '_The Prince'._

'Brendan? Can I speak with you?' Michael asked quietly walking in from the kitchen.

Brendan looked up slowly over the rim of his spectacles. Michael had to stop himself from smiling. Michael knew Brendan had killed many men, Templars and others cruel men, deserving of death but for his life Brendan looked no more harmful than a friendly, kind grandfather figure.

'What is it Mike?' Brendan asked kindly leaving the book on top of another.

Michael glanced at the title as he sat down opposite Brendan; something written by Friedrich Nietzsche.

'I'm just wondering if I'll be allowed to go on a mission soon, I'm starting to get a little restless here...I...I feel like the others...they won't respect me until I do.' Michael said sadly.

Brendan removed his glasses in a slow movement his eyes full of sympathy.

'Believe it or not I do know how you feel but your training is not complete yet.' Brendan explained, 'I was, however, planning on sending you to Edinburgh with Dave, George, Ian and Sarah for their next mission in order to advance your training to the next stage.'

Michael's head perked up when he heard this.

'Really?' Michael asked smiling.

'You should get ready to go in a day or two.' Brendan said.

Two days later Michael stood yawning in the front yard as Ian and Sarah finished throwing whatever other bits of equipment they'd need into the people carrier. Michael and Dave stood drinking tea hoping the caffeine would help them wake up a little bit as George supervised the other two and spoke with Brendan.

'I hate getting up this early, reckon we'll get a lie in in Edinburgh?' Dave asked conversationally.

'I doubt it somehow, unfortunately, if anything George'll have us up earlier especially me.' Michael answered.

'I remember when I was being trained took me weeks to get blending right.' Dave stated.

'This is the part I've been looking forward to the most.' Michael chirped.

'Weirdo.' Dave laughed.

After everything was loaded and everyone said goodbye they piled into the people carrier. Dave and Michael staked out the back two rows of seats and promptly fell asleep.

'Those two astonish me.' George muttered amused.

Sarah looked up from her tablet and smirked and Ian grumbled as they pulled away.

'Oi wake up.'

Michael shot awake to see Ian's face glaring down at him.

'Wass'up?' Michael asked groggily. Trying to move and realising he'd a creak in his neck.

'We're here, help me carry some of this stuff.' Ian said.

Michael sat up and looked around as Dave regained consciousness behind him and smiled blearily. They'd parked near the sea the smell of salt was carried on the cold wind. Michael always liked been near the sea it reminded him of home. He helped Ian carry in computer equipment and sealed boxes which were heavy into a large fairly nondescript warehouse.

They carried their gear up to a small side door which Sarah opened by keying in a security code into her tablet. Michael was surprised to hear several locks click open in a solid way indicating the door was a lot heavier and more secure than he first thought. They climbed up a narrow flight of stairs to a room which again Sarah opened this time keying the code into a pad on the wall.

'Welcome home.' Sarah announced as they entered a small but homely looking room with a couch and kitchenette against the wall.

'There's bed's and a bathroom down that hall.' George nodded a door opposite the one they'd just entered.

'Can we go back to bed?' Dave asked plonking himself down on the couch.

'No we've a new recruit to train.' George said smirking as Michael left down one of the larger boxes.

Michael groaned nervously.


	12. Chapter 12

Michael, Dave and George walked into the city; Ian and Sarah were to stay behind and set up the safe house. They walked along Constitution Street and onto Leith Walk as George explained what was expected of Michael.

'You have to learn how to blend into the crowd, use them to mask your movements.' George explained quietly. 'If you're following or being followed you need to learn to disappear at a moment's notice.'

Michael nodded grimly.

'Show me how.' Michael pleaded.

They walked along in silence for a while as Michael admired the scenery and architecture trying to learn the layout of the city. They walked onto Leith Street and onto North Bridge.

They stopped at the corner turning onto Market Street.

'Now watch.' George ordered.

George walked along the street as Dave stood grinning beside Michael and George vanished into a nearby group of people. Michael scanned the crowd searching for George's familiar stocky frame and dark hair with no success. Michael and Dave walked along the street searching for George.

'How'd he do that?' Michael asked amazed.

There was no answer.

'Dave?' Michael asked turning around. He had disappeared too.

'Goddamn it all.' Michael muttered frustrated.

Michael walked slowly along the street carefully scanning the crowd without success. He stood into the alcove of a shop and watched the people pass him by again without spotting his comrades.

'Son of a...' Michael muttered, becoming anxious.

Michael felt someone poke him in his side.

'You should be more careful.' George said smiling.

'How did you do that?' Michael asked astonished.

'One of the skills of being an Assassin, we use the populace to move unseen and strike our targets and blend back in to the crowd.' George explained.

Dave appeared beside them as Michael and George began to walk along the street.

'You are the people and the people are you, what you do, you do for their good.' George continued.

They passed the day walking around Edinburgh teaching Michael to blend into groups of tourists and shoppers. Michael felt awkward at first, conspicuous and it showed George and Dave were able to pick him out and 'assassinate' him easily. Michael began to relax, learned to move fearlessly among the people. By the end of the first day he had improved one hundred per cent according to George.

The next week passed in a similar way Michael, George and Ian or Dave would go into the city during the day teaching Michael how to blend into the crowds, follow a target or detect if he was being followed. On the morning of the fourth day Sarah handed him an earpiece.

'The training is going to become a little bit more difficult today George told me to give you this.' Sarah said in her soft voice as they left the safe house.

They walked into the city centre along the same route they had on the first day. Michael was becoming a little more familiar with the layout now and began to feel at ease when the others did their little disappearing act. They stopped at a little roundabout at a junction between Leith Walk and Leith Street.

'Ok, today you're going to walk around yourself, blend as much as you can and try and avoid us picking you off.' George announced suddenly stopping them as Dave grinned behind him.

Michael looked sceptically at the pair of them; coils of nerves snaking around his stomach.

'Ok...' Michael muttered.

'Off you go you've a ten minute head start!' George said cheerily.

Michael took off along Broughton Street and took the second left eager to get out of sight as soon as possible. He ducked and dodged in and out of side streets blending into moving crowds in the more heavily populated areas. Michael soon found himself on Queen Street with his ten minute head start depleted. Michael started checking behind him moving into shop entrances and pausing every now and again outside shop windows pretending to check their wears, in reality he was checking whether or not George and Dave had managed to catch up to him.

Michael began to walk quickly along the street blending every now and again. He continued to walk onto St. Colme Street before turning left and ending up on Queensferry Street. He could see the city's famous castle from here perched high on the hill overlooking everything.

'I see you.' George giggled in a sing song voice in Michael's right ear.

'What? How?!' Michael asked astonished.

'Go again, ten minute head start.' George said merrily.

Michael took off walking as quickly as he could along the street turning onto Lothian Road and ducking right onto King's Stables. Michael continued onto Grassmarket and turned right. Michael smiled as he saw hundreds of men and women his own age walking here and there near the university. Perfect cover for him; Michael blended into groups walking in various directions. The best thing about universities is unusual behaviour is almost considered normal. Michael made circles around the campus waiting to spot either of his pursuers. Sure enough within fifteen minutes he spotted Dave blending into a group of students looking for the life of him as innocent as a new first year despite being in his late twenties. Michael smirked and moved slowly and carefully towards the group Dave had blended into before finally...

'Got you.' Michael whispered into Dave's ear.

Dave turned and smiled when he saw Michael. Michael felt a poke in his side.

'Got you too.' George said smiling as Michael spun to see him grinning.

'You used him to lure me out didn't you?' Michael asked torn between amusement and anger.

'Yup, you did very well today though.' George praised as they began the walk back to the safe house.


	13. Chapter 13

Another week passed of Michael sharpening his blending and shadowing skills. Days of training with George, Ian, Dave and Sarah passed quickly. Michael quickly learned to love the sights, sounds and smells of the city and began to feel at home. They would go to a nearby pub some nights usually just Michael, George and Dave where George would tell them stories from his army days and Dave would tell stories about growing up as part of the brotherhood. Michael swiftly learned what was expected of him as an assassin; it didn't make him nervous or scared merely filled him with anticipation and a desire to prove himself.

Michael was woken one morning at the end of the second week by Dave holding a cup of tea under his nose.

'Wass'up?' Michael asked blearily.

'If I was a Templar agent you'd be dead.' Dave teased.

'Your big ugly head nearly scared to death as it is.' Michael threw back grinning sitting up slowly and accepting the tea with a nod of thanks.

'Ha.' Dave yelped. 'Boss wants us up and ready out front in five.'

'Right so Ted.' Michael said.

'Who's Ted?' Dave asked confused.

'Never mind be out in a minute.' Michael waved him out amused.

They gathered in front of a computer monitor with the picture of a thin, distinguished looking man with balding gray hair staring back at them.

'Right this gent is a Sir Kevin Moore, a barrister and rather influential man connected to all the right people around here. He has several files that are of value to us incriminating several prominent bankers and investment managers involved in defrauding several hundred people of millions of pounds of their hard earned money. Not the nicest chap ever, we've orders to get the files and take this guy out. George explained.

'Where's the order coming from?' Ian asked.

'The European Brotherhood has been keeping an eye on him for several years, we think the Templars in France recruited him, our American cousins across the pond want him dead too.' George clarified. 'Plan is for Mike to follow him keeping an eye out for bodyguards and such and pass on to me the guy's final destination. Ian will be the getaway driver as usual, Sarah will keep an eye on the Police frequencies and Dave will be back up that ok with everyone?'

'Why do I need to follow that guy?' Michael asked confused.

'We need to make sure there's no surprises ready for us when we want to assassinate him and it's the perfect opportunity to test your training.' George justified.

Michael felt nerves beginning to spread over his entire body. People began to move about gathering what they would need. They popped open one of the larger more solid boxes they'd brought with them on the first day. A collection of knives, guns and throwing blades glinted in the light. Dave and Ian began to arm themselves each taking a .45 calibre firearm. Michael resigned himself and reached for one too.

'Ah ah ah.' George tutted.

Michael looked at him confused. Dave and Ian stopped gearing up to stare at their leader.

'This is for you.' George said solemnly.

He handed Michael what appeared to him to be a leather hand brace; the red Assassin's symbol was accentuated by the clean brown leather. George helped tie the straps around Michaels forearm and stepped back.

'Try it.' George encouraged him.

Michael tensed his forearm and the blade clicked shooting out of the bracer. Michael admired the polished silvery sheen of the steel, the razor sharp edges of the blade glinted like the guns Michael had been admiring a moment ago. He felt empowered, he felt like the blade belonged to him, like it was a part of him. Michael relaxed his arm and the blade shot back into the bracer. George, Ian and Dave armed themselves with their hidden blades and guns it didn't feel like they were leaving on such a serious mission it felt like they were preparing for a lads night out. Dave and George were laughing and Ian was smiling as he loaded a gun.

'Everyone ready to go?' George asked finally.

Dave nodded excitedly.

'Yup.' Michael chirped.

Ian moved to get the car started.


	14. Chapter 14

Michael spotted his quarry moving smartly along the street the cliché bowler hat of the British gentleman bobbing up and down as he moved. Michael blended into the crowd effortlessly. Michael's left arm drifted to his right double checking the hidden blade was still there. It was virtually weightless and hidden under the sleeve of the dark hoodie he was wearing. Michael was very paranoid about it falling off and not being there when he needed it.

Michael kept his eyes on his target as much as possible reporting his movements to George and Dave through the earpiece. He also kept checking his surroundings making sure he was not the one being followed in turn. Michael felt the adrenaline course through his system killing any nerves he had left, his quarry moved quickly along Albany Street. Michael was able to get a clearer view through the crowd and saw his target was quite tall wearing a long black coat that Michael guessed was quite expensive. The target turned left onto Dublin Street keeping a brisk pace Michael was hard pushed to make sure he was blending in, checking his own back and keeping an eye on the target.

He turned left again onto Queen's Street Michael paused for a moment before turning the corner the park to the right of this street left him feeling very exposed. Michael waited for a group of tourists walking slowly along and blended right into them. The target crossed the road and entered one of the town houses on the terrace. Michael kept walking and sat on a bench further on down the street from the house.

'Target's entered a building third in on my left along Queen's Street, no tail.' Michael reported.

'Perfect, hold there.' George's voice crackled on the earpiece.

Michael waited watching the world go by looking like someone taking in the sights, really his attention was focused on the building that the target had entered. Michael saw George creeping along the roof of the building before he crept in through an upstairs window. Michael had no doubt he was the only one who had witnessed this bit of breaking and entering. It's amazing what people who don't look up miss.

Michael stood and made his way back to the safe house as ordered. He was walking along Forth Street as he heard his earpiece crackle.

'Target eliminated.' George muttered grimly.

Michael smiled with a certain degree of satisfaction, his first mission as an Assassin completed.

'Please! Please let me go!' Michael heard a female voice plead from down an alleyway.

Michael paused peering down the dark alleyway.

'This feels familiar.' Michael thought sardonically.

Michael moved slowly down the alley ready to engage his hidden blade. He spotted a rotund man pinning a girl against the wall to the right. The man was dressed in dark clothes, the cool winter sunlight was blocked by the surrounding buildings creating plenty of shadows to hide in which Michael used to his advantage as he edged closer.

'...If you don't have my money I'm going to have to get it back some other way.' The man growled pulling a Stanley knife and waving the small sharp blade in front of the woman's face. She whimpered audibly.

'Let her go.' Michael growled.

The man whipped around letting her throat go.

'This is none of your business so why don't you move the fuck along.' The man threatened. Michael glanced at the girl, her left eye was swollen shut and her lip was broken and bleeding what angered Michael the most were not these physical indications of violence but the pure terror in her eyes.

'I've a better idea, how about you disappear before I shove that knife up your arse.' Michael smiled pleasantly.

'Do you have any idea who I am?' The man asked shocked.

'I neither know nor care.' Michael said dismissively, moving his left foot forward making ready to strike.

A fresh wave of anger crossed the man's face and instantly lashed out at Michael's face with the Stanley knife. Michael leapt back and engaged the hidden blade. A look of shock and uncertainty crossed the man's face. He swiped at Michael again who circled away waiting for an opening. The man snarled and dived at Michael who drove his right hand up. Michael felt a searing pain in his left side as he drove his blade into the man's left temple. Michael fell back as the man collapsed dead and twitching on the ground. His hand went to his left side and came away bloody.

'Shit.' Michael muttered.

The wound was neither deep nor fatal but seemed to bleed profusely. Michael looked up seeing the girl who he had saved covering her mouth her eyes filled with terror and confusion.

'Mike; where the hell are you?' Ian's voice came over the earpiece.

'Alley along Forth Street, something happened.' Michael said through gritted teeth.

'T..Thank you.' The Girl said nervously.

'Michael stared at her. Her green eyes, or eye as one was swollen shut, filled with concern. Michael staggered against the wall to rest and move away from the slowly spreading pool of crimson blood moving out from the body with a hole in its head.

'You shouldn't have done that.' The girl said nervously.

'What and let him kill you?' Michael asked.

The girl looked away, Michael noticed she was thin to the point of emaciation, her one good eye was sunken into her skull with a large dark circle under it from lack of sleep. She wore stained clothes and smelt vaguely of stale tobacco smoke.

'They'll kill me for this.' Panic and fear were pronounced in her voice, 'Oh God they'll kill me!'

'Who'll kill you?' Michael asked, he was starting to feel light headed from blood loss.

'His friends.' She answered as if it should be obvious.

Michael looked up as a car stopped at the entrance to the alley; Dave stepped out spotted and spotted Michael his eyes filling with surprise and suspicion. Michael saw Dave tense his arm ready to either go for his gun or engage his blade.

'What the hell happened to you?' Dave asked looking from the girl to Michael and then to the body bleeding on the ground.

'I'll explain later we've to get outta here.' Michael said.

'Whose she?' Dave nodded.

'We've to go.' Michael insisted.

Dave scowled his face expressing the conflict going on inside him.

'Take the lot of them leave the body, we'll sort it back at the safe house.' George's voice crackled over Michael's and Dave's earpieces.

'Fine, fuck it!' Dave spat grabbing the girl as Michael walked slowly to the car.


	15. Chapter 15

They drove quickly to the safe house not bothering to cover the new arrivals eyes and rushed through the side door to find George and Sarah waiting for them. George saw the wound on Michael's side and quickly set to work cleaning, disinfecting and stitching it up.

'Ow shit.' Michael cursed when George worked the needle into the sliced flesh.

'Quit bitching it's only a scratch.' George teased sewing the wound quickly and efficiently.

Dave and Ian eyed the girl suspiciously; their hands close to their guns. Sarah worked on her monitors her hands exploding from time to time in furious bursts of typing.

'Now', George announced when he had finished stitching Michael up and covered the wound in a bandage, 'will someone please tell me what the hell happened.'

'I was walking back to the safe house when I heard her', Michael nodded at the girl, 'pleading with a big ugly scumbag for her life. He was waving a knife in her face and as you can see had already hit her a few times. I...intervened and he went for me with the knife, I got him worse than he got me.' Michael finished a mixture of pride and confusion in his voice.

Michael had never killed before, the man had clearly deserved it but Michael had been brought up to respect both the law and life. It was strange to have done something like that.

George sighed heavily and rubbed his hand over his face.

'What you did was risky Michael, not only could you have been seen but it goes against our creed.' George said seriously. '_Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent_.'

Michael snorted, 'that guy looked anything but innocent boss. Look at what he did to her.' Michael nodded at the girl.

George turned on the girl inspecting her face. His face wore a conflicted expression.

'It's true', she muttered quietly, 'he was a bad man, a cruel, evil man.'

Michael could see the sadness in her eyes.

'What's your name?' George asked.

'Danielle Galvin.' She replied nervously.

'Why was he threatening you?' George continued.

'I...I owed him money...for...things I brought from him. I was behind on my payments...I used to work for him...' She answered nervously.

'Work for him...' George inquired.

She looked up at George meeting his gaze with her one good eye. A looking of dawning comprehension crossed his face mixed with sympathy and sadness. Dave and Michael squirmed uncomfortably.

'What was his name?' Sarah asked suddenly.

'John McNamara.' Danielle said.

'Hmmm' Sarah turned to her monitors and starting typing.

A picture of the man Michael had killed flashed up on screen, a mug shot of him with a black eye.

'John McNamara convicted of Grand Theft Auto, aggravated assault, sexual assault, burglary and possession of Class A drugs. This guy has been in and out of prison for the past twenty years not exactly what I'd call an innocent George.' Sarah said.

'Mike probably did this city and the world at large a favour killing that scumbag.' Dave said smiling.

George grunted.

'Wait...well look at this...he was up for trial for his involvement in a bank robbery in Leeds a few years ago. He got off on a technicality. Guess who got him off?' Sarah asked sounding almost amused.

'Who?' George asked confused.

'Your friend Sir Kevin Moore.' Sarah elucidated.

'Well well, a street thug with Templar connections.' George said his tone lightening, 'Don't suppose you checked the body?'

Mike and Dave both shook their heads.

'Ok now that that's cleared up we need to think about getting the hell outta dodge.' George said.

'What about Mike's new friend?' Dave said nodding at Danielle.

She had been sitting quietly trying to be as inconspicuous as possible George had forgotten about her.

'Please take me with you; they'll kill me if they find me!' Danielle pleaded.

George's face darkened.

'We can't take her; Brendan'll go nuts if we turn up at the homestead with a strange woman.' George said sadly.

'Please take me with you, you seem like good people. They'll hunt me down and kill me; they'll think I killed him.' She insisted, panic invading her voice.

'We could take her set her up in another city or outside of the country.' Michael reasoned.

'No time, we don't have the resources either.' George responded.

Danielle began to sob quietly. Quiet fear racked sobs.

'We'd want to start thinking about clearing out of this city soon George, they've found both bodies.' Sarah said her eyes on the monitors.

'Fuck.' George spat.

'We could take her with us; drop her off in a safe house on the way back.' Ian reasoned.

'Look at her, 'Michael said sadly, 'she's terrified; are we not meant to protect innocents, we leave her here we're sentencing her to death. Let's take her back; we need new soldiers if we're going to win this war.'

'Soldiers?! We're not taking a goddamn Junkie back to the homestead!' Dave said incredulously.

Michael and George both stared at him.

'I was in a worse state when Brendan found me, 'Ian said quietly, 'he saved me and I've fought loyally for him since. What gives you the right to say that? Brendan saved me and we trusted Mike and took him with us.'

'That's different...' Dave began.

'How?' Ian interrupted, 'She deserves a chance as much as Mike or me. She's been sucked into this war. She'll end up a casualty if we don't help her.'

Dave looked to George for help, Mike and Ian turned to him too looking for a decision.

Mike could see the conflict raging in his head.

George sighed heavily.

'Mike stick the kettle on and get the poor girl something to eat. Dave, Ian, Sarah and myself will start loading up the car, we're taking her with us. Sarah get in contact with Brendan tell him the story.' George ordered.

Dave scowled darkly as Ian began to move around gathering equipment.

'Thank you, thank you!' Danielle said smiling.

George smiled benevolently and moved to help the two younger assassins. Mike stood up and moved to the kitchenette.

'Tea?' He asked Danielle smiling who nodded vigorously.


	16. Chapter 16

Michael and Danielle carried some of the lighter bits and pieces from the safe house as George and the others finished loading the car. Michael sat in the back with Sarah who tapped away at a tablet. Danielle sat beside Ian in the middle row while Dave sat up front with George who drove. They drove out of the city in silence noticing the increased number of police patrol cars driving around searching for something suspicious.

'If we're stopped, we're a band on tour.' George joked attempting to lighten the mood. Dave was in a foul humour because of them allowing Danielle to join them, Ian was in a quiet self reflective mood and not talking, Danielle was nervous but seemingly content at leaving the city, Michael dozed in the back and Sarah played with her equipment.

Michael woke up a little and his eyes met Danielle's reflected in the car's window.

'How're you holding up?' Michael asked.

She turned to face Michael, Ian turned woken up out of his reverie.

'I'm ok.' She muttered, 'What's your name?'

'We didn't introduce ourselves did we?' Michael said amused, 'The guy driving is our boss George, the hot head beside him is Dave Elliot.'

Dave gave Michael the middle finger in the rear view mirror and Michael chuckled.

'The chap beside you is Ian Philmore, this is Sarah and I'm Michael.'

Danielle nodded nervously. 'Who are you? I mean as a whole.'

'We're Assassins,' Ian answered her quietly.

A hint of fear entered her face. Ian and Michael smirked.

'Not like that, we're not paid killers.' Michael clarified.

'We're a group dedicated to maintaining humanity's freedom against a group called the Templars.' Ian continued.

'They were a bunch of knights, like years ago weren't they?' Danielle asked confused.

Again both Ian and Michael smirked.

'They were,' Ian laughed, 'unfortunately they adapted with the times. They're front is called Abstergo industries these days. Every major company above a certain size has ties to them. Most world leaders owe their positions to the Templars; they have control over most police forces and law enforcement agencies which makes fighting them very dangerous.'

'But you still do why?' Danielle wondered.

'They seek to completely dominate humankind, eliminate free will entirely and subjugate everyone to their will. In their minds this will result in peace.' George piped up from the front.

'Oh...' Danielle muttered.

'Don't worry it was a lot for me to take in too.' Michael said soothingly.

'What did you mean when you said you were in a worse state than me when you were found?' Danielle probed.

Sarah's head poked up from her tablet. Michael looked at Ian curiously and Dave turned in his seat as Ian looked uncomfortably at their new addition.

'I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude.' Danielle stuttered.

'It's ok,' Ian answered quietly, 'I grew up in an orphanage in Manchester, never knew much about my parents, it's not a thing that the Templar's killed them and I joined up to avenge them or anything like that.'

Ian sighed heavily before continuing.

'It was a nice place to grow up, education wasn't bad, we were taken care of well. It was probably the happiest time of my life to be honest. I had one great friend there we were inseparable, James Sullivan.'

Ian went quiet for a moment lost in pleasant memories.

'The problem was that as soon as you hit sixteen they had no way of keeping track of you really. We did what every lad did around that age drank, tried light drugs the usual. We started going a little wilder as time went on, the usual story of getting involved with the wrong crowd.' A ghost of a smile crossed Ian's face.

'We didn't do too badly at the start, we did jobs like being lookouts for robbery's and get away drivers. That's what led us to working in a chop shop together. We got our own place we were welcome in all the best clubs, business was good. We took a lot of the cars out and raced them. We became such good driver's that some serious guys came looking for us to act as getaway drivers for a bank job. Accepting that job is one of the things I will always regret.' Ian said bitterly.

'We started being more on the radar after that. One day this guy comes into the garage looking for us. Average looking guy, average height, average looks; like he'd melt into the crowd without much effort. He's looking for a couple of reliable guys as extra muscle for a job he's pulling off says it'll pay well. I naturally agree, Christ I was stupid.' Ian laughed humourlessly.

'The guy says his name is Jason Chambers and to be at the docks that night. Jim and I say no problem. It was a boring job; they gave us guns and told us to patrol the perimeter easy.' Ian said sarcastically.

'I never heard a gun go off until that night. They were so loud, men running everywhere, I saw one guy with a throwing blade in his throat. I nearly had a heart attack myself when I saw that. Next thing there's this loud bang right beside the ship that Chambers was overseeing; we rush towards it and see thin, ragged people, men, women and children running for their lives. This is what Chamber's was unloading, people. Jim was disgusted he'd tolerate a lot but this was something he wouldn't.' Ian said almost proudly.

'We ran up to the container saw bodies scattered about, blood everywhere. Chambers was yelling like a madman and firing into the shadows. This...figure drops out of nowhere to my right took out two of the guards and rushed Chambers. Watching them fight was unreal like something out of the Matrix. The figure knocked Chambers' gun away and they disengaged both were bleeding and panting. The Figure suddenly dropped wounded.' Ian paused, the memory causing him pain.

'Chambers order Jim to shoot the guy, Jim refused, and Chambers went nuts. As this was happening the guy ran for it as two more of Chambers' men arrived.' Ian rushed through the story trying to finish is as soon as possible.

'Chambers was pissed when things calmed down; he gathered those of us that had survived. Half of the men he had hired were dead. I was terrified thinking that the man who had caused all of that would come back. He...he had Jim dragged out in front of all of us...I tried to stop them but they grabbed me. 'This is what happens when someone disobeys me' Chambers yelled I've never heard a voice filled with such venom. He...he shot Jim right in front of me.' Ian said struggling to hold back tears glistening in the corners of his eyes.

'I...I don't remember what happened after that. I remember just sort of coming to and everyone was gone Jimmy's body too they took him. I was so angry. I swore I'd find them I swore I'd kill that son of a bitch.' Ian turned away to stare out of the window.

'I stopped going to work, starting asking around who that Chambers guy worked for, where they came from, on-one had any answers. I started drinking pretty heavily trying to forget what I saw. It wasn't that easy, James had been my best friend, my only friend...I...I loved him.' Ian said choking up.

Michael and Sarah stared sadly at Ian. Empathy feeling their gazes, Sarah and Dave looked away uncomfortably. George's grip tightened on the steering wheel; George had trained all of the younger assassins in the car and felt a paternal duty to all of them it pained him to see one of his Brothers in such pain.

'I drank until I blacked out most nights, I'd wake up the next day and try and find Chambers and then drink again until I blacked out. When I found nothing I started getting into drugs cocaine, heroin anything to make the pain go away,' Ian growled bitterly, 'that's when Brendan found me, he had been the one who had attacked the ship that night, he had seen me and heard that I'd been looking for Chambers, he saw I was in a bad way and offered me a chance at both redemption and revenge. I swore I'd serve him loyally and the Brotherhood. He took me to the homestead, Dave, Emma, Sarah and Alex were already there and George had just started training. It took me months to rehab for what I'd done to myself but once I did I trained as hard as I could and hunted Templars ever since.' Ian said a hard gleam in his eye.

Silence fell in the car after Ian finished speaking.

'That was one hell of a story, 'Michael muttered, 'I'm sorry you had to lose your...best friend.'

A shadow of a smile flickered across Ian's face.

'Thank you. We're Brothers now; there are no secrets from each other.' Ian said honestly.

Dave who had been staring at the floor of the car raised his head.

'I'm sorry Danielle...for what I said...it wasn't fair...'Dave began.

'It's ok, I understand.' She said quietly.

'What did the Templars want with those people on the ship?' Michael asked.

'They promise a better life, jobs, homes and education to people in poor countries, pack them into ships like that and smuggle them into Britain, France and other countries where the Templars have research facilities and use them to experiment on. Most if not all die either during the journey or when they are experimented on.' George growled grimly.

'What?!' Michael asked shocked.

'From what you've seen and heard do you really think human vivisection is beyond the Templars?' Ian asked.

'That's barbaric.' Danielle said disgusted.

Ian nodded.

'The Templars would argue that it is better to sacrifice the few in order to save the many. A lot of medical and surgical advancements were made by the Nazi's and Japanese during World War Two.' Dave explained.

'That's absolutely appalling.' Michael growled.

'That's why we fight, we fight to prevent that kind of barbarism from becoming the norm. All that is needed for evil to succeed is for good people to do nothing.' Ian proclaimed.

Michael nodded, he squashed down any feelings of guilt or regret he had left over killing that man in Edinburgh, Michael swore that any Templar he came across in future would not live to go on and harm anyone else.


	17. Chapter 17

The car pulled to a halt jerking Michael out of his nap. He yawned loudly staring bleary eyed as everyone got out of the car.

'Thank god everyone is alive.'

Michael heard Brendan's voice as he marched out of the house with Emma and Alex close behind.

'Hey chief.' George greeted him cheerfully, 'We've a guest.'

George jerked his thumb behind him indicating Danielle who was staring sleepily around her. The light from the living room poured out into the darkened yard. The stars shone brightly above them since there was no light pollution blocking them.

'I've never been this far from a city.' Danielle said almost in awe as she exited the car.

Alex's eyes followed her as she walked to the house.

'Come in, come in, 'Alex said cheerily, 'Let's get you all something to eat.'

After dinner George explained what had happened in Edinburgh to Brendan who sat pensively at the dinner table. Everyone sat around the kitchen sipping tea waiting on his pronouncement.

'You did very well, I'm very proud of all of you.' Brendan announced finally, 'in regards to our new addition,' 'he smiled benevolently at Danielle, 'you are most welcome, I trust they've explained who we are and what we do.'

Danielle nodded.

'You can sleep in one of the upstairs bedrooms there is more than enough space.' Brendan smiled.

'Thank you so much.' Danielle said smiling.

'As for you Michael, you need to rest for a few days, let that cut heal and then we'll start you on the next phase of training.' Brendan said.

Michael nodded determinedly.

For the next few days Michael was allowed to sleep in and rest while the others trained. He became very bored as there was no T.V. and only Sarah was allowed use the internet and this was mostly used for hacking into government and law enforcement data banks. Michael started using the massive library under the dormitory. He never had been a huge reader but with nothing else to do he found it to be brilliantly distracting. He read widely history, politics, sociology, psychology, philosophy and a dozen other topics.

Brendan encouraged him thoroughly recommending certain books and explaining that the books that they had access to were different from those available to the ordinary public. The books that most people read did not include information about how the Templars and Assassins had affected the development of human history and society over time. It was widely known men like Niccolo Machiavelli, Nikola Tesla and Desiderus Erasmus profoundly affected the course of human history but the hidden fact was that they had all been Assassins. Other books described the lives of famous Assassins men like Altaïr-Ibn La' Ahad, Giovanni Auditore and the most famous Assassin of the early modern period Ezio d'Auditore da Firenze.

Michael quickly became obsessed with history and devoured book after book on the subject. One of his habits developed that Michael would grab a book or two from the library and walk across to the training barn where he'd sit and drink tea and read while the others trained. He felt more comfortable around everyone since he'd come back from Edinburgh; like he belonged more and that they respected him more. He shared in their jokes and chatted with everyone when they took a break from training or during meal times.

'How is your side?' Emma asked Michael, one morning. They'd been training all morning and were taking a break as Michael walked in with two books under his arm.

'Good, it's healing fairly quickly.' Michael answered cheerily sitting down.

'You've got a bit of a thing for saving damsels in distress don't you?' She teased.

'I don't like seeing men hit women.' Michael growled darkly.

Emma's face dropped clearly she'd hit on a nerve.

'She's been doing well, asking lots questions, working very hard.' Emma said nodding at Danielle who was working with Dave and Ian. 'she's a nice girl, we spent ages talking last night.'

'Talking about me I bet.' Michael said jokingly.

Emma punched him.

'She's a lot happier here than she used to be, poor girl.' Emma said seriously.

Michael nodded; Danielle looked a lot healthier she'd put on a little weight, was wearing clean clothes and the marks on her face had faded. She looked great, in Michael's opinion, in comparison to how they had first met.

'I've a good feeling about the next few months.' Emma said confidently.

After another week Michael was able to move about easily and George took out his stitches.

'Looks like I'll have a cool scar.' Michael said laughing.

George smirked.

'Just try not pick up too many.' He warned.

Like Brendan promised Michaels training intensified; George and Brendan both worked with Michael to improve his hand to hand combat skills and proficiency with a blade. He spent hours learning to wield the hidden blade correctly and also improved his use of throwing knives. The newest addition to Michael's training regime was that George took him, Emma, Danielle and Dave out to the bog where Michael and George tested bombs and set up targets to shoot at.

Michael loved shooting and would spend hours longer than anyone else emptying clip after clip at the various targets George had set up and quickly became incredibly proficient at using various types of guns.

'You're a proper natural.' George praised him one day after Michael emptied the entire clip of a .45 calibre glock into a target scoring all headshots.

'Show off.' Emma teased.

'Jealously is an awful thing.' Michael sighed theatrically.

As well as the increase in and addition of new training sessions Michael found he still he had energy at the end of each day and used whatever free time he had to read.

As weeks slowly turned to months Michael found that he thought of his family less and less, whenever he did he felt a horrible pang of pain in his stomach and to help fight it would throw himself into whatever session he was doing at the time or bury his head in a book. As a result his skills rapidly improved. George, Ian, Dave, Emma and Sarah would still leave from time to time to go on missions. Danielle improved too Michael saw Brendan and George nod approvingly several times when they watched her train. Michael was encouraged whenever one of his Brothers or Sisters returned from a mission that was successful. He felt that the tide of the war was turning almost.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone getting close to the end now. I'm flattered so many people have taken the time to read and review this. Thanks alot. **

Michael sat down to breakfast one morning after a long run in the hills with Emma and Dave. They were met by Brendan and Alex both of whom were wearing serious expressions; George, Ian and the other two girls sat silently and attentive around the table.

'We've got orders.' Were Brendan's only words.

Michael's ears immediately perked up.

'This is a big one; the Templars have kidnapped the son of a scientist who is working on a gene therapy to help treat cancer. They want him to destroy his research and stop working on it.' Brendan announced.

George and Dave glowered.

'Why would they do that?' Michael asked confused.

'How does anyone maintain power?' Brendan questioned him.

'By...being more vicious, wealthier, and smarter?' Michael ventured.

'No, they do it by creating something for people to be afraid of and then promising they can stop it from happening. First it was the Crusades; the Templars promised to stop the spread of Islam, then as they disappeared into secrecy and emerged as a clandestine organisation they promised to maintain each country they led against an oppressor or rival, now in the modern time they promise to prevent disease or cure it.' Brendan explained.

'An actual cure removes the threat of disease. If you read what is written on the medicines produced by Abstergo, the say 'may prevent the development of certain forms of cancer' or 'may prevent the spread of influenza'. They don't offer cure's they offer the idea of safety against whatever particular disease or epidemic is popular at the time. This generates wealth for them, which allows them to be vicious and portray themselves as being smarter.' Brendan growled.

'There was a case in Arkansas; a man sued an affiliated company of Abstergo, who sold a 'preventive medicine' to his wife who had died of the very disease the medicine was supposed to prevent. He lost the case but came dangerously close to proving what Abstergo and its affiliates sold are useless. He showed up two months later when he crashed his car into a ravine. A post-mortem showed a high level of alcohol and drugs in his system. It was thought he killed himself after losing his wife. This man was a teacher, a good man, abstained from all sorts of things like that. Abstergo murdered him because he came close to shattering the myth they had built around them.' Brendan said sadly.

'The Templars maintain their power by generating fear, the only weapon against fear is information and education, and we exist to ensure that information gets spread as far and as quickly as possible.' Brendan expounded. 'We shed light on things that the Templars seek to keep in the dark but we work in the shadow to do it.'

Michael nodded slowly, determinedly.

'What's the plan boss?' George asked.

'It's all hands on deck for this one.' Brendan answered, he fetched a laptop off a nearby table which, when opened, revealed the layout of a large office block. 'The Templars are keeping the boy in a penthouse apartment in London on the top floor. There will be multiple security teams on the roof, in the building itself and they keep five guards in the apartment at all times with the boy.'

The image on the screen looked like an x-ray of the building as it shifted angles.

'Who gave us this information?' George asked suspiciously.

'One of the maintenance men is an associate of ours. He saw the boy being bundled into the building two days ago.' Brendan replied. 'The plan is we go in through the roof, hang glide onto the roof while Emma provides cover fire breach the upper floor and fight our way down. Emma will take out those in the apartment, we get the boy and get to the ground floor where myself and Ian will be waiting in two cars. George, Danielle, Sarah and the boy will get in the car with me and we take him to an airfield up North. Ian, Mike and Dave will act as a decoy and keep the Templars off us.'

Silence reigned as Brendan finished speaking.

'This'll be some craic.' Michael said grimly.

'It is necessary, it's the best we can do with the resources and manpower we have.' Alex answered.

'Ok ladies and Gents you have your orders let's get going.' George said.

They all trooped outside to the garage where they started arming themselves. Michael gathered two .45 calibre pistols with three full clips each and put them into small satchels that attached to his belt, he oiled and sharpened his hidden blade and took a belt of throwing blades just in case.

'Here put this on.' Ian said throwing him a vest.

Bulletproof Michael guessed. It was extremely light and Michael wondered if it could actually stop a bullet or blade.

'Don't worry,' George said noticing the worried expression on Michael's face, 'that's dragon skin, it's the latest body armour available, the military doesn't even have that yet.'

Michael nodded reassured. Emma picked up a sniper rifle nearly as tall as her and checked it. Michael couldn't help grinning. She had her vest on and her hair tied back revealing her earpiece, she looked beautiful Michael had to admit. Within an hour they had gathered their weapons and equipment and piled whatever else they needed into the people carrier which would be followed by a black car Michael had never seen before driven by Brendan with Dave in the passenger seat.

They sat in silence as George drove them south through the Scottish countryside and into North England. Darkness began to descend increasing the nervous tension in the car. Michael squirmed as one of his guns dug into his side. Finally the bright lights of London grew in the distance. It took them another hour to get to central London where they stopped in the parking garage of an apartment complex.

'Ok everyone let's go.' George said voice weighed with worry.

*****Craic= Irish mannerism meaning fun or news can be used for a lot of things really. E.G. How's the Craic? Any Craic? What was the Craic like? etc.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the delay it's been a busy couple of days. **

They made their way to the roof of the complex joined by Dave as Ian drove the car they had arrived in to wait for the mission to finish. Dave, Danielle, Sarah and Michael carried what looked like carrier bags. Brendan explained that if they pulled the cords that dangled from each a pair of light but strong wings would shoot out and they could glide to their objective. Emma and George carried two rifles covered in bags so as not to minimize suspicion.

Michael could see four figures moving about on the roof opposite, each was armed. Some of the windows in the building glowed as light showed through them. Others lay in a state of darkness. Michael wondered silently which had

'Sarah.' George breathed quietly crouching behind the wall that ringed the building's roof.

'On it.' She replied tapping her tablet furiously.

Michael looked confused as he pulled on his wings.

'She's jamming them.' Emma explained kindly.

'Ready?' George asked Emma who nodded determinedly.

They both stood up propping up their rifles. Michael watched silently his eyes fixed on the opposite building. They fired, a soft thumping sound coming from the silenced weapons. Michael watched as the figures opposite, two on roof nearest and two more, standing on a raised platform.

'Keep us covered as best you can.' George said to Emma lowering his weapon.

She nodded. The others checked their weapons as George attached his wings. He leapt up onto the wall overlooking the building opposite.

'See you on the other side.' George smiled as he leapt from the wall. Michael looked shocked as he say George plummet before pulling the cord and gliding effortlessly to the roof opposite. He landed in a crouch stood dropped the wings and pulled his pistol checking for hidden enemies.

'Sarah next.' Dave said.

Sarah climbed onto the wall and jumped pulling the cord, what Michael thought to be, the last moment possible and glided quietly to join George.

'You're up.' Dave muttered to Michael.

Michael climbed nervously but determinedly onto the wall and looked down. He didn't know how many floors it was to the bottom. He wondered morbidly how big the splat would be if he hit the ground. He steeled himself looking across to the roof opposite.

'You'll be ok count to five and pull the cord.' Emma said kindly.

Michael nodded and smiled before jumping. The rush was incredible the wind rushing up stole Michael's breath preventing from yelling out. He remembered at the last moment to pull the cord. The wings created drag jerking Michael up and he, like the two before him, glided to the roof. He landed tucked his chin and rolled stopping next to George who was squatting checking the roof his .45 raised. Michael had a maniacal grin on his face adrenaline still pumping through his system.

'Lose the bag, draw your weapons, check your surroundings.' George whispered urgently.

Michael remembering himself did just that. Sarah was working on the door which was electronically sealed. Danielle landed behind George smiling in the same way Michael had been. She was quickly joined by Dave.

'This is why I love being an assassin!' Dave exclaimed dropping his wings and pulling a gun.

They were interrupted by a metallic click that indicated Sarah had opened the door.

'Let's go.' George ordered.

They moved slowly into the stairwell, George first followed by Sarah with Danielle in the middle then Michael and Dave covering their rear.

'What floor?' George asked.

'Thirteenth.' Sarah replied.

They moved slowly down the stairs finally landing on the thirteenth floor. George and Dave took up position each side of the door that led into the corridor. George nodded at Dave who opened the door George crept through checking everything was clear.

'Ok move up. Which door?' George asked

'Apartment five.' Sarah answered.

Michael was struck by how nice the place was; Plush red carpet on the ground, fancy artwork on the walls and even busts and vases standing on marble pillars. They moved slowly and quietly conscience of any slight sound that might give them away or of an approaching enemy. They moved up and surrounded the door.

'Em, you have a sight on whose in there?' George whispered.

'I can see three figures moving around, two in the living area right in front of the door and one in the kitchen area. None are the target.' She replied her voice crackling over their ear pieces.

George silently attached a small explosive charge to the door as he signalled to the others to gather behind him. They all retreated several steps; Dave, Danielle and Sarah looking nervous, Michael knew better the charge George had attached to the door was a special shape charge George had designed himself to blast open doors like this. George retreated back covering the group.

'Ready.' He whispered.

The sound of shattering glass came from inside the apartment; Emma had started firing.

Next the door blew in off its frame; Michael hoped shrapnel had injured at least some of the Templars inside.

'Go go go.' George yelled.

The Assassin's flooded the apartment diving for cover behind walls and furniture two more Templars dressed in black suits like their comrades in the main living space emerged from a back room guns raised and began firing. The templar in the kitchen had been shot by Emma and one of the men in the living room had been injured by the door imploding but was still conscious and firing. Michael calmly picked targets and fired covering George and Sarah, Danielle and Dave were firing from the doorway.

What was going on was bizarre four Templars and five Assassins firing at each other in a relatively small apartment. A second Templar fell his head evaporated as a slug from Emma's rifle hit him. Dave shot the injured Templar dead.

'Two left.' Michael thought grimly as he slotted another clip into his weapon.

Michael saw one of the Templars who had taken cover behind the marble island in the Kitchen aim for Sarah who was reloading. Michael popped out over an oak table he'd been using as cover and fired twice. The first shot hit the Templar in the chest he bent over evidently they had body armour too. The second shot blasted his skull open and he slumped to the ground; blood and brains pouring out over the white marble floor.

'Son of a bitch!'

Michael heard George roar and fall. Panic, complete and total, filled Michael; all the Assassins starting firing at the remaining Templar. Their rate of fire tearing through the large heavy chair the Templar had been crouching behind at least six bullets tore into him before they stopped and a deadly silence fell. The smell of blood and gunpowder heavy in the air.

Michael ran over to George he had been hit in his right leg just above the knee and in his right shoulder. He was still conscious breathing heavily through gritted teeth.


	20. Chapter 20

Michael cut the fabric of George's pants away. Blood flowed slowly from the wound. It wasn't spurting thankfully which would've meant an artery had been hit.

'Fuck it.' George breathed.

'You'll be ok boss.' Michael smiled checking George's shoulder; again it wasn't a fatal wound.

'Sarah come here; Danielle, Dave watch the door.' Michael ordered.

Both Sarah and Dave outranked Michael but nodded and moved to do what he had said. Sarah produced some bandages from a small hip satchel she'd been carrying. All Assassins had been given some form of basic first aid; not surprisingly treating gunshot and stab wounds were the main things taught. Michael checked the wound and wrapped George's leg as tightly as he dared. Keeping pressure on it was key; he did the same to the shoulder.

'What's going on?' Emma asked over the ear piece.

'George is wounded not fatal, stay quiet and I'll get back to you keep an eye out for us.' Michael answered.

'You're holding things together well.' George said smiling weakly.

'Someone has to.' Michael smiled back finishing treating George.

'What about the target?' Sarah asked.

'Stay with him.' Michael said.

Danielle and Dave looked back to them from the door nervously. Michael walked slowly to the back room where the Templars had emerged from earlier. He avoided stepping in a puddle of brains and blood and opened the door slowly.

'Hello?' Michael said.

The room appeared empty. Michael searched the wardrobes which for the most part were bare. He heard the faint sound of someone breathing softly. Michael dropped and looked under the bed. Two bright green eyes started out at him.

'Hello little man, my name is Michael, your dad sent us to bring you back to him.' Michael smiled. Michael reached a hand down to help the kid out from under the bed.

The child shuffled away from Michael clearly terrified.

'Come on kiddo, we don't have time for this, I promise I'm not here to hurt you.' Michael said soothingly, a trace of panic edging its way into his voice.

The child whimpered.

'My friends and I are here to take you back to your dad, he's waiting for us now.' Michael insisted doing his best to stay patient.

'You promise?!' The child demanded.

'Yes yes I do, we're the good guys.' Michael said relieved.

The child edged forward steadily; Michael moved back allowing the child to get out from under the bed himself so as not to panic him.

'They grabbed me from school, they were mean.' The child said angry tears filling his eyes as he stood up.

'It's ok now.' Michael said kneeling down in front of him so they were at eye level.

'What's your name?' Michael asked smiling.

'Shaun.' He replied sniffling and rubbing his nose with his sleeve. Michael smirked.

'It'll be ok Shaun, we've got to go now and meet your dad ok?'

Shaun nodded and took Michaels hand. Michael paused before they left the room.

'Will you do me a favour?' Michael asked as he squatted beside Shaun.

'What?' Shaun asked.

'I need you to close your eyes and not open them until I say so ok? It's very important?' Michael pleaded conscious of the horror in the room opposite, no need to scar the kid anymore than he already had been.

Why?' Shaun inquired.

'Just please do it for me.' Michael asked.

'Ok.' Shaun agreed quietly.

Michael checked before he opened the door Shaun had his eyes tightly shut.

Sarah and George looked up as Michael walked back in with Shaun.

'Thank god you have him.' Sarah said relieved.

'Dave c'mere.' Michael ordered.

Dave ran over.

'You and Danielle carry George, myself and Sarah will watch the kid and cover you.' Michael said.

'You've got company.' Emma muttered. 'Two land rovers full of agents.'

'Fu...flip.' Michael growled catching himself at the last second glancing at Shaun who surprisingly had his eyes still shut.

'Move everyone now.' Michael ordered.

They exited the apartment, Dave and Danielle carrying George. Sarah, Shaun and Michael behind them.

'Sarah will you keep an eye on this little chap?' Michael asked.

Shaun's eyes opened and looked at Sarah suspiciously.

'Don't worry little man, she's good too, she'll take care of you.' Michael said smiling at him.

Michael began checking his ammo and moved ahead. Voices echoed up through the stair well. He moved cautiously ahead.

'Any sign of anything behind us coming from upstairs?' Michael asked Emma.

'No I think the upper levels are clear.' Emma answered.

'Ok.' Michael muttered preparing himself.

He moved forward making sure not to move out of sight of those behind him the voices grew louder. Michael considered using grenades; George had brought three, all small with powerful charges, but he didn't want to risk using them in such a relatively small space.

Michael spotted the first Templar agent poking his head over the railing and looking up.

'They're coming!' The Templar yelled.

'Bugger.' Michael muttered.

Michael moved down the stairs more increasing his pace. They reached the eleventh floor.

'Ok you lot wait here.' Michael ordered.

Michael moved down crouching at the top of a flight of stairs in between two floors. He listened carefully to the tread of advancing feet. He saw the top of a bald head, swiftly followed by another head. Michael fired twice hitting the first man in the face who slumped to the ground the other turned to fire. Michael caught him high in the right shoulder driving him back, he fired the bullet caught Michael on his right rib. Pain shot through his body, driving the air out of his lungs.

'Holy hell!' Michael coughed.

The second Templar Michael shot recovered and took aim. It took all of Michael's discipline and training to will himself to recover quickly, take aim and fire three rounds. Two caught the Templar high in the chest, the third missed, blasting off a chunk of the wall behind him. The Templar slumped blood gurgling from his mouth. The shouting from below increased.

'Come on move.' Michael yelled to his comrades on the next floor above him.

The Assassins moved slowly down four more floors, Sarah kept Shaun covered with her body as best she could as the other two, sweating more from nerves than George's weight tried to grip their pistols. Michael moved slowly, reloading and checking the corners of every landing as they moved. Michael stepped onto the landing of the sixth floor and nearly had his leg blown off by a barrage of automatic gun fire.

'Get back, get back.' He yelled.

Shaun screamed as Sarah pulled him back and the three behind them nearly fell down the stairs. Michael hugged the steps as they blasted chunks of concrete off the steps.

'Here!' George shouted throwing Michael a canister. Michaels face lit up.

'A flashbang.' Michael said impressed, 'why didn't we use it in the apartment?'

'Didn't want to blind the kid.' George answered.

'Cover yourselves.' Michael ordered pulling the pin and throwing it.

Michael covered his ears and eyes just in time an ear splitting bang reverberated through the stairwell. Michael rose and rushed down the stairs; the two Templars lay on their sides writhing in agony.

'Rest in Peace.' Michael muttered pulling the trigger three times.

The writhing bodies stopped.

'Move.' Michael ordered fiercely.

The group took a few moments to collect themselves. Shaun had his hands cupped tightly over his ears and his face scrunched up with his eyes closed. Michael quashed his feelings of guilt of having shot down two men in such a way. They were the ones who supported the kidnapping of children. They hit the second floor at a run. The door at the bottom of the flight of stairs flew open spilling two Templars into the stairwell. Before they had a chance to raise their guns Michael barrelled into them knocking the lead Templar aside.

The second one swung his pistol attempting to knock Michael out. Michael blocked it and clinched his hands behind the Templars head and driving his knee into the Templars jaw knocking him unconscious. The lead Templar recovered and raised his gun; Michael froze ready to die. A gunshot rang out loudly, blood and brains smeared across the wooden door as the Templar slide down his eyes wide and sightless, blood pouring from his mouth.

Michael looked over to the group of assassins on the stairs to see Sarah's eyes grim and determined staring at him her gun raised.

'Let's go.' George breathed weakly.


	21. Chapter 21

They burst out of the building and made for two blank land rovers which were parked out front. Ian sat in one and Brendan in the other. Brendan paled when he saw George being bundled into the land rover followed by Danielle. Sarah climbed in with Shaun into the front seat and they took off. Dave and Michael piled into the second vehicle which Ian was driving.

'Em where're you?' Mike asked touching his earpiece.

There was no response.

'Goddammit Em where are you?' Mike asked frantically.

'Looks like we've more company.' Ian said.

Michael glanced at the driver's side mirror and saw two black BMW's tailing them.

'How many men do you reckon the Templars can afford to lose in a day? Dave asked conversationally as he loaded a clip into his .45.

'More than we can.' Michael answered.

Ian gunned the engine onto the A10 speeding north. The BMW's sped up and Michael could see the passenger in the lead car load a gun.

'You ready?' Dave asked smiling manically at Mike.

The first bullet tore through the back wind screen.

'Jesus keep them off me.' Ian yelled.

Michael growled and popped over the back seat firing into the chasing Templars. Cars all around them were swerving and beeping as Ian sped down the motorway. Michael wondered how long before Police cars and helicopters would be joining the fracas. Dave leaned out the back side window firing happily into the Templars cars. Michael marvelled at the fact the Templars had not hit them or a tire. The rear Templar car pulled forward and sped at an even pace with the previous lead Templar car. Both were firing constantly into the Assassin's Land Rover. Michael ducked behind his seat as a bullet whizzed by his head and jammed another clip into his gun.

'Fuck this.' Michael muttered popping up again. He took careful aim out of the shattered back window ignoring another two bullets which flew close by him and fired twice. His first shot hit the Templar's car on Michael's left in the passenger's side wind screen. The Templar leaning out of the passenger's window bucked back wounded. The second shot took him in the head killing the wounded Templar.

'One down.' Michael yelled happily ducking behind his seat again as more rounds tore into the Land Rover.

The sound of screeching tires, crunching metal and screams caused Michael to look up again. The vista that met him was sheer chaos. Dave had either hit the driver of the Templar car on the right or one of the car's tires. Either way the car on the right had spun out of control and smashed into the one on the left. The left car flipped over such was the force of the crash.

'Wooooooo!' Ian whooped as he sped on leaving two shattered cars and half a dozen dead Templars behind them.

Michael and Dave both sat back. Dave smiling ear to ear.

'Show off.' Michael smirked.

'Reckon the 'thorities are going to be onto us?' Dave asked Ian putting on an accent as he loaded another clip.

'I doubt it Abstergo will keep it quiet.' Ian answered.

'How the hell will they keep that 'quiet''? Michael asked his companions incredulously.

'You'll be amazed what they're capable of covering up. Most of those drivers who just saw us shoot it out with our dearly departed friends will be 'convinced' they just saw a bad car accident.' Ian responded.

'What about Em?' Mike asked concerned.

'Hopefully the others picked her up.' Dave answered nervously.

As they continued to drive North Michael and Dave kept their hands on their guns. A cold breeze blew through the car through the shattered windows keeping all three Assassins' alert.

'Shouldn't we dump this car?' Michael asked.

'Can't risk it. Templars are probably still tracking us.' Ian replied.

'We'll get pulled over if we continue, I don't fancy explaining shattered windows, bullet holes and shell casings to a cop.' Michael said doggedly.

'Chill out we're nearly there, besides the Templars have probably given orders for us to be left alone.' Dave piped in.

'Why?' Michael inquired.

'Templars want to know where we're going and if we've the kid.' Ian explained.

After another two hours, they pulled into off the motorway, the drove through a series of small towns and villages heading east. They eventually came to a small airfield just off the main road. Michael felt his head droop as they drove along the road leading up to a series of hangers. Ian, using some creative driving, circled the nearest hanger that served as an office and administration building and Michael spotted at other, bullet hole free Land Rover parked at the hanger entrance.

'Morning.' Brendan said cheerily seeing them all uninjured as Ian, Dave and Michael piled out of their Land Rover.

'Where's Emma?' Brendan asked as he registered her absence.

Michael's head perked up.

'What do you mean? I thought she was with you?' Michael said shocked.

Dave and Ian looked from both Brendan to Mike shocked. Michael spotted George sitting in the back of the other Land Rover asleep.

They were distracted for a moment by the metallic trundling sound of the huge hanger door being opened revelling Sarah and Danielle, three tall men, a shorter dark haired man and Shaun. The shorter dark haired man shared certain facial features with Shaun and Michael, despite his distress, guessed he was Shaun's father.

Brendan collected himself as the group approached. Sarah looked questioningly at her newly arrived comrades.

'Michael, Dave and Ian this is Alvar Karlsson, one of our Scandinavian brothers, you already know Shaun and this is his father Dominic.' Brendan said.

Michael shook the tall blonde Assassins hand as did Dave, Ian standing slightly further back nodded.

Dominic rushed forward grabbing Michael's hand.

'Thank you! Thank you!' Dominic exclaimed his blue eyes shone with tears. Michael nodded nervously.

'You've no idea how grateful I am, they threatened me but I didn't think they'd carry it out...my wife...' Dominic trailed off crying visibly now, 'Thank you for bringing my son back to me.'

Michael stood overwhelmed.

'It was all of us, our duty, our pleasure to help and protect...' Michael stuttered.

'Thank you.' Dominic said again.

Michael noticed how tightly Shaun clung to his father. Michael should've felt more, more proud at having reunited this family. All he felt was worry about Emma.

'Thank you all.' Dominic said shaking all their hands in turn.

'Come, we've to get you and your son somewhere safe.' Alvar said. He had a strong deep voice and guided Dominic and Shaun to a small white plane sitting in the hanger guarded by two of Alvar's men.

'You have done well brothers...'

Danielle cleared her throat loudly.

'...and sisters, Alvar continued, a shadow of a smile crossing his face.

'Keep them safe.' Brendan asked grimly.

'We will Brother.' Alvar answered shaking Brendan's hand firmly.


	22. Chapter 22

The gathered Assassin's watched the small plane taxi out to the runway and prepare to take off.

'What the hell happened back there? Where is my niece?!' Brendan hissed.

'We assumed you had picked her up, we didn't have time to hang around we had two cars full of Templars come after us.' Ian answered.

'I can't believe this.' Brendan growled leaning on the bonnet of the shot up Land Rover,

'They must've captured her.'

'Then we go and get her back.' Michael said simply.

Dave snorted.

Brendan looked up angrily.

'What's so funny?' Michael asked cutting across Brendan.

'You're talking about breaking into an Abstergo research base, those places are more heavily guarded than the Pentagon and the White House combined.' Dave explained.

'So we just leave her to them to do God knows what to her?' Michael asked incredulously.

Ian, Sarah and Danielle were already grabbing weapons out of Brendan's Land Rover. George shuffled weakly from the undamaged Land Rover into Ian's shot up one.

'I'm just playing Devil's advocate is all.' Dave said calmly noticing the near murderous look in his comrade's eyes.

'We are going to get her aren't we?' Michael said turning to Brendan.

'You're damn right we are,' Brendan answered, 'I've spent ten years running from Templars and I'm fucking sick of it. We're going to get her and we're going to kill any Templar that stands in the way.' Brendan said smiling manically. 'That being said not all of us are going to get her.'

The Assassin's gathered around their mentor busy preparing guns and blades looked up.

'George!' Brendan yelled kicking his lieutenant's foot which was hanging out of the damaged Land Rover.

'What?!' George yelled groggily.

'Good you're conscious.' Brendan said.

'What's the plan cap'n?' George asked sitting up. His leg and shoulder had been bandaged and he looked pale.

'You're going to take Danielle and Dave and head back. I'm taking Mike, Ian and Sarah and we're going to get Emma back. This way if we fail our order can continue.' Brendan said.

Danielle looked disappointed at being ordered to go but the two men argued.

'Bullet holes me arse I can help get her back!' George shouted.

'I didn't mean for you to think I don't think we can get her back I want to help!' Dave pleaded.

'Enough.' Brendan ordered.

Both men fell silent. Ian, Sarah and Michael continued to load weaponry into the good Land Rover.

'You're too badly injured to go on this mission and if I get killed I need someone with experience and know how to take over as mentor here.' Brendan explained looking at George. 'And as for you', Brendan said turning to Dave, 'it's not that I'm mad, I'm not that childish, you're nearly ready for your full initiation ceremony, if we all die at least we'll still have two full Assassin's here to carry on the fight.'

Both Dave and George nodded their heads solemnly.

'Dani?' Brendan asked turning.

Danielle looked up from loading rounds into an empty clip.

'Go with Dave and George.' Brendan ordered.

She stood stunned for a moment and stared at the two Assassin's being left behind. She looked longingly at the others loading the car.

'Ok.' Danielle said sadly pocketing the weapon she held and moving towards George.

Michael and Ian finished loading the Land Rover as Sarah checked her equipment.

'Are we ready?' Brendan asked.

'Everything is loaded boss we've enough firepower to kill an army in this.' Michael answered confidently. His stomach knotted and twisted at the thought of Emma captured by the Templars.

'Hang on', George's voice called weakly from the damaged Land Rover.

'What?' Michael asked.

'There's a bag in the back of that Land Rover filled with enough explosives to level a town.' George smiled weakly at his surrounding comrades.

Michael checked under the some boxes and pieces of equipment he and the others had loaded a moment ago. Sure enough he found a black back pack filled with detonators and blocks of explosives. Michael looked over at George with a grin.

'That should help shouldn't it?' George said smiling again.

Brendan looked at the two grinning Assassins.

'Let's move come on.' Brendan ordered as the two groups spilt into the different vehicles.

'Take of yourselves, make sure you come back. If you die I'll kill you.' Dave said seriously to Ian and Michael.

'Don't worry we'll be back and we'll have Emma too.' Michael smiled nervously as he shook Dave's hand.


	23. Chapter 23

Ian stopped the car in a small copse overlooking an industrial complex on the Scottish border. Michael watched smoke being pumped out of the funnels, the smoke had stained the white of the building and even the red triangular symbol that stood proudly on the corner of the building. The roof appeared disserted but small figures moved about the grounds, employees clearly visible with their luminous bright yellow jackets. The Assassins scoured the ground carefully looking for security personnel.

'What's the plan?' Michael asked nervously.

Brendan sat pensively his eyes surveying the building.

'Have blueprints yet?' Brendan asked Sarah.

'Yup.' She handed her tablet to Brendan.

The building's roof was sealed with cameras everywhere. The Templars would fill the hallways with armed guards by the time the Assassins got through that way. Stealing or creating fake I.D.'s also wouldn't work. Abstergo had pictures of all the Assassins in the car.

'How about we drive straight through and shoot anyone who tries to stop us?' Michael suggested sarcastically.

Brendan looked up from the tablet.

'Sounds like a plan.' He said smiling.

Michael raised his eyebrows.

'I was joking.'

Ever since the Purge Abstergo had gone about their business virtually unchallenged for the past decade. In many ways they had become lazy, the last thing they expected was a Land Rover full of heavily armed Assassins to smash through their front gate. Michael was bumped about as they smashed through the light metal gate and tore towards the front entrance. He could already hear the yells from the security personnel followed by gunfire.

Michael, Brendan and Sarah aimed their weapons out of their respective windows in search of targets. Michael swivelled around in his seat aiming out of the back window and firing as two security men running towards them from the small shack at the gate they had just smashed down. One dropped heavily as Michael fired and the other dived for cover.

They stopped suddenly at the front door and poured out of the Land Rover firing into the lobby where a security detail had barred the doors. The Assassins took cover on the far side of the Land Rover as bullets tore into it.

'Ideas?' Brendan asked as he fired ineffectually at the well protected security detail hiding behind a marble reception desk and marble pillars.

Michael pulled a grenade from the bag he had pulled from the pile of equipment and grinned.

'Cover up.' He smiled as he threw the explosive into the lobby.

A resounding boom and debris flew in all directions. The Assassins huddled for a moment waiting to see if the gunfire resumed. When it didn't they moved forward. Michael and Sarah moving to the left of the door as Ian and Brendan moved right. They covered each other and were able to see the whole of the lobby making sure there were no men left capable of firing at them. Three Abstergo guards lay dead, another squirmed in the corner clutching his leg. Michael saw blood spurt from a gash on this right leg and knew he wouldn't have long to live.

They moved from the lobby into a hallway full of elevators.

'Where to?' Michael asked keeping his gun raised and pointing at the far end of the hallway where corridors and stairs led to the rest of the facility.

'If she's being held anywhere it's in the basement holding cells down two floors from here.' Sarah responded.

'Let's go.' Brendan ordered.

The Assassin's moved keeping their backs to the wall and their guns raised. A Templar agent burst through the far doors and fell with two bullets in his chest from Ian's gun. They turned left and entered a stair case. Brendan led followed by Sarah and Michael and Ian covered their backs. They moved quickly down the stairs and came to a heavy metal door.

'Mike?' Brendan asked pleasantly.

Michael moved forward rooting in the bag given to him by George and extracted a small square of what appeared to be putty stuck it to the door and attached a small electronic device.

'Move back.' Michael said excitedly. Despite the situation the fun of blowing something up get the better of him.

The Assassins retreated back up the stairs stopping one floor up and Michael set off the bomb. A resounding yet dull boom reverberated through the staircase as the Assassins scuttled back down and saw the metal door laying in pieces on both side of the wall it had been set into. Shouts and screams became audible from the far side of the door. Michael was the first through, entering into a narrow corridor, his gun raised. Chaos greeted him. Three Templars lay on the ground, two dead crimson pools slowing seeping from their bodies, limbs blown off. A third lay writhing on the ground, his hands covering his face and his uniform burnt, tore and bloodstained.

Michael moved forward coming to a second door as his comrades piled into the corridor behind him.

'This one's locked too.' Michael said.

'Not an issue.' Ian said checking one of the bodies and taking a key card from one of the pockets.

Michael scanned the door and heard the heavy electronic locks disengage.

'Ian and Sarah stay here and watch our backs.' Brendan ordered.

Michael moved forward; the room beyond lay in complete darkness. He took a flashlight from his belt and held it parallel to his pistol. The 'room' turned out to be a holding area full of cells.

'Emma?!' Michael called.

A second light flared into life beside him. Brendan stepped forward silhouetted by the small light of the flash lamp. A low groan echoed from a cell to their right. Michael leapt towards it and undid the bolt revealing solid darkness beyond, the lights from his and Brendan's flashlights illuminated a thin ragged figure curled into a ball against the far wall. The small cell smelt strongly of piss, stale sweat and excrement. Michael moved forward desperate to help this figure.

'Wait.' Brendan breathed hoarsely.

He shone his light over the figure which shrieked and writhed. It, he, was male, wearing rags of a once white lab uniform, stained and hanging loosely on his emaciated frame.

'No, no no no no.' The figure shuddered and turned into the wall.

'Peter...?' Brendan asked disbelievingly.

'You know him?' Michael asked.

'He's one of us...was one of us...I thought he was dead.' Brendan said moving forward holstering his weapon.

The figure, Peter, appeared to be covered in blood, his head had clumps of hair torn out and he was covered in scratched that were clearly self-inflicted.

'Blijf uit mijn buurt!1' Peter yelled.

'German?' Michael asked looking at Brendan who had hunkered down beside him.

'He's English, that's Dutch, as far as I remember he never learnt to speak that.' Brendan answered bewildered. 'Peter, Peter it's me...its Brendan.'

Peter turned and stared up at Brendan, his eyes wild and terrified. He shrieked again and rocked violently. Brendan moved away.

'Fan amach ó dom!2' Peter roared.

'That's Irish.' Michael said raising his weapon slightly.

Brendan looked utterly bewildered and scared.

'What the hell did they do to him?' Brendan asked.

'Brendan?'

Both Assassins looked at the broken figure on the ground. Brendan hunkered down beside him again.

'Are you real?' Peter asked gasping; his eyes looked alert, aware.

'Yes, yes I am, I'm here.' Brendan answered, 'what did they do to you?'

'The machine...they hooked me up to that machine, they, her...they took her.' Peter stuttered twitching.

Michael had the distinct impression Peter was clinging to his temporary sanity.

'Her who?' Brendan asked.

'Her her her her.' Peter insisted clawing his own face and hands sitting up and clutching his knees to his chest and staring at the ground.

'Please, please, kill me!' Peter pleaded. His hand shooting out and grabbed Brendan's arm.

'The voices, memories, pain. It's too much too much!' Peter pleaded his eyes frantic.

'You said they took her? Her who?' Brendan asked slowly.

'Emma, they took Emma to the machine, it's on...four floors up.' Peter answered.

'Thank you.' Brendan said standing.

'Kill me kill me kill me!' Peter yelled.

'I'll...' Michael began.

'Rest in Peace.' Brendan said solemnly and sadly pulling the trigger of his weapon.

The resounding boom in such a confined space was deafening. Blood and brains sprayed across the ground as Peters body slid to the floor his eyes glazed and, for once, peaceful.

'Move now.' Brendan ordered.

Michael stood stunned for a moment staring at the body before readjusting to the situation.

They both rushed back to the main chamber finding Sarah and Ian.

'What happened?' Sarah asked.

'Peter, they had Peter Wilkinson.' Brendan answered.

'He...how? I thought he was dead?' She said shocked.

'He said Emma is being held four floors up.' Brendan said quickly ushering them all towards the stairs.

1 Dutch 'Stay away from me.'

2 Irish 'Stay away from me.'


	24. Chapter 24

**Getting near the end now. It's been amazing writing this and the response I've gotten thanks to everyone. I don't own Assassins Creed or the Animus or anything (unfortunately) all the characters, however, are mine. **

They left the holding area and made their way back to the staircase. Michael, taking the lead, poked his head through the shattered metal door to be met by a hail of gunfire. He managed to duck back inside just in time.

'Christ that was close.' Michael breathed untangling himself from his comrades.

'If you drop your weapons and come out with your hands behind your head you will be spared.' An authoritative voice called from the stairwell.

Michael snorted as grins spread across the faces of his fellow Assassins.

'Go and take a long run and a jump off something tall.' Brendan called.

There was no hope of them being taken alive, they knew it and the Templars knew that the Assassins camped out in their holding area would not surrender in such a fashion. But still the pretence of negotiation must be made.

'We have no desire to cause or endure further loss of life.' The voice called, a little more strained this time.

'Have a way out?' Brendan asked Michael who was searching in his bag of explosives.

Michael giggled as his pulled out a metal tube with a small lever on the top.

'What's that?' Sarah asked quietly.

'Think of it as a supped up Flash bang.' Michael grinned nastily. 'Everyone cover your ears and avert your eyes if possible.

Michael pulled the pin and threw the grenade onto the lower part of the stairwell before immediately covering his ears. For those that didn't manage to cover their ears or eyes were subjected to a shrill, piercing screech and a blinding flash of light. Yells and screams echoed down to the Assassins below.

Ian and Sarah made to move to the staircase.

'Wait!' Michael yelled grabbing Sarah.

A second loud bang erupted eliciting more shouts and screams of pain from the Templars gathered on the stairwell.

The small group of Assassins looked at Michael who smiled lowering his hands from his ears.

'A two stage flash bang. Releases a second explosion once those who have thought they escaped the first relax.' Michael smiled raising his weapon.

The Assassins streamed out of the holding area weapons raised, delicately avoiding the blinded, deafened group of Templars who writhed and screamed on the ground blood leaking from their ears.

They encountered no more resistance until they hit the 2nd floor where Emma was supposedly being held. The stairs let them out onto a sterile white coloured hallway which reminded Michael of a hospital ward. They moved stealthily through the hallways, two each side sticking close to the walls. Whenever they came to a door they'd group around it, kick it down and clear it. They searched labs, conference rooms and what appeared to be classrooms.

As they turned left down another corridor a bullet tore into the wall where Sarah's head had been a moment ago. Michael and Ian moved up taking cover behind a large stone flower pot which, rather than giving the place a more natural feel made it seem even more sterile and cold and the doorway into another lab.

'If she's being held anywhere it's in there!' Brendan shouted firing from beside Sarah.

Michael growled, took aim and fired. The first Templar, closest to the group of Assassins ducking in and out from behind the doorway where he was hiding, fell. Bullets tore into the walls as Assassins and Templars exchanged fire in the cramped hallway. Another Templar fell, a bullet lodged in his guts. A round exploded in the wall beside Michaels head. Brendan moved forward exposing himself as his comrades looked on in disbelief; he threw a blade which buried itself in the neck of the remaining Templar.

'What the hell?!' Michael asked in disbelief.

Brendan growled dismissively and moved to the door. Blood stained the frame as they moved around the broken corpses of the Templars. Sarah and Ian went to the right of the door as Brendan moved to the left. Michael stood behind him and reloaded. Brendan nodded giving the signal for them to flood the room beyond.

Brendan gasped and moved forward, Emma lay on a rectangular platform in the centre of the otherwise bare room. Sarah, Ian and Michael scanned the room quickly looking for threats. Brendan stood over Emma; a glass screen covered her face. Brendan moved to smash it. Their attention was grabbed by a whimper which came from under the platform. Ian had moved to the right corner of the room to cover his comrades as Michael and Sarah moved forward. Brendan looked under the platform to find an Abstergo scientist cowering there.

The man was weedy and elderly; his lab coat hung on his lanky frame, his eyes, wild and brown darted madly between the Assassins. Brendan lifted him bodily by his lapel as he squeaked.

'Please, please don't hurt me.' He whimpered.

'Brendan...' Michael said warningly.

'What. Have. You. Done?' Brendan growled.

'Please, it's not hurting her, the animus...' The scientist began to explain.

'What's an animus?' Sarah asked. Her curiosity getting the better of her.

The scientist, still being held by Brendan, turned his face to Sarah.

'It's, it's a machine...we use it to view people's memories, their ancestor's memories, genetic memories...' The scientist stammered.

'What?' Michael asked confused.

Brendan growled again and tightened his grip causing the scientist to squeak again.

'Look boss relax for a second and let him go so he can explain. With him we can remove her safely from this thing.' Ian called.

Brendan grunted and dropped the man he'd be manhandling.

'Make this room defensible; we're not going anywhere until I know exactly what's going on.' Brendan ordered.

Michael moved back out into the hallway taking his bag of explosives with him. He extracted two box shaped charges and placed one at the entrance to the elevator to their floor and another to the right of the door to the stairs.

He arrived back in the Animus room to find Sarah typing on the monitor attached to the machine, Ian still covering his comrades and the scientist desperately explaining himself to Brendan.

'My name is Dr. William Bradbury; I've been working here at Abstergo for nearly a decade...' He began.

'Are you in the Templar order?' Brendan demanded.

William looked nervously at the Assassin.

'No, I swear, just because I work here doesn't mean we've been allowed to join the order, they require you prove yourself first. They need the best people they can find. The opportunities they've provided, the information I have access to...it's incredible.' William said breathlessly.

'What is that machine you have my niece hooked up to?' Brendan asked menacingly.

'We call it the Animus; some of my colleagues in Italy developed it. It...It's hard to explain...each one of us has within us the memories and experiences of our ancestors...' William elaborated.

The surrounding Assassins looked at him in disbelief, even Sarah looked up from her furious typing to stare at him.

'That's what I'm looking at here?!' She asked stunned.

William nodded.

'Have you ever wondered how animals can walk as soon as they are born? How they know to migrate? It is the same in humans, each one of us has a genetic memory, the memories and experiences of all our ancestors who have gone before us.' William explained grandly.

'That's impossible.' Brendan muttered staring at his niece in the animus.

'Abstergo ordered that every Assassin we capture is to be put into an animus.' William continued.

'So she is living the memories of her father and mother?' Brendan asked sadly.

'No...we went back further with her to the 1700's. We needed her to help find a Piece of Eden hidden somewhere in the British Isles.' William said.

'What's a Piece of Eden?' Michael asked.

Sarah looked up at Brendan who turned to Michael.

'Remember that artefact I told you we were looking for when you joined us?' Brendan asked.

'Yeah.' Michael responded cautiously.

'That's what they're called, their proper name.' Brendan explained.

'So she's living the life of her great-great-great-great grandfather or grandmother?' Brendan questioned.

'Yes, in short, we can record their actions, their experiences, their knowledge and use them to hunt down Pieces of Eden in the modern era.' William answered.

'Get her out of there.' Brendan ordered.

'It's not that easy, suddenly removing the subject from the session can be quite jarring, cause long term damage.' William cautioned.

'Got it.' Sarah announced.

The Assassins and William turned to face her as the glass screen slid back from over Emma's face into the machine.

She sat up and blinked blearily. Her eyes focused and she spotted her uncle and cousin.

'Sarah!? Uncle?!' She asked shocked, unsure.

'Yes honey it's us.' Brendan answered and hugged her.

Michael smiled the sense of relief was overwhelming.

Tears dripped down Emma's face as Sarah hugged her. Michael watched her expression change as she spotted William.

'You! You Son of a Bitch!' Emma spat. She grabbed a knife from Brendan's belt and lunged forward.

William staggered back trying to get away from the murderous Assassin.

Michael had seen Emma train and fight but he had never seen her move with such speed and aggression. Brendan dodged out of the way and neither Ian nor Sarah moved to stop her. She plunged the knife into the scientists' chest. His eyes widened and he shrieked in pain.

'I told you I'd kill you, you prick.' Emma growled stabbing the knife into his left side in the upper chest and twisted.

Blood frothed from Williams's mouth and he fell back. She had pierced his heart killing him.

'Are you ok?' Michael asked gently moving forward.

Emma turned and stared at him. The knife slid from her grasp and she collapsed. Brendan, Sarah and Michael all dived forward to catch her. Michael gathered her into his arms as her eyes fluttered open.

'Damn, just lightheaded is all.' She said smiling.

Michael smiled back down at her.

The boom of an explosion shook the Assassins out their reunion.

'We've got to go.' Ian said checking outside.

'I've downloaded whatever they've taken from her and blueprints for this thing.' Sarah said to Brendan.

'Ok, let's get out of here.' Brendan ordered.

'Wait a second.' Michael muttered as he helped Emma to her feet, she swayed uneasily until Sarah gave her a helping hand.

Michael took a charge from his bag and attached it to the underside of the Animus.

'A little distraction for them.' He smiled.

'Ok, come on.' Brendan said.

They left the animus room to find the elevator blow to pieces and the charred smashed corpses of several Templars. They moved to the stairwell; Michael disarmed the claymore he'd set and they began to descend to the lower floors. Michael kept close to Emma as Sarah covered their backs. Brendan and Ian moved forward ready to engage Templars coming up from the lower floors.

They came out onto the ground floor to find two black jeeps parked in front of the entrance. Both had Templars on their far sides using the vehicles as cover aiming their weapons into the building. The Assassins immediately scattered diving behind any cover they could find.

'This shit is starting to get tiring.' Michael yelled.

Brendan looked grimly at him.

'Assassins! If you surrender you will be spared.' A voice echoed from a Megaphone.

'Go to hell!' Emma yelled back.

Emma's rescuers looked at her in disbelief.

'I'm not going back in that damn machine.' She hissed.

'You won't have to.' Michael promised pulling a canister from his now empty bag,

'everyone get ready.'

Michael pulled the pin and tossed the grenade into the foyer. It began to spin expelling a thick dark cloud of gas.

'Move!' Michael ordered.

The Assassins sprinted out from behind their positions as the Templars began firing wildly into the smog. Michael focused on where he remembered the Templars being at the entrance. The cloud was enough to distract the Templars and cover the Assassins charge.

Michael made it outside followed by his comrades. The Templars stood shocked momentarily as they desperately tried to reload their assault rifles or grab their side-arms.

The Assassins dived on them using hidden blades and knives to slice into the Templars ranks. Michael dived on two over the bonnet of the vehicle on the left driving his hidden blade into the throat of one opponent, the second fell back trying desperately to get at his pistol before Michael drove his bloodied hidden blade into his eye. Emma had killed two more as Sarah, Ian and Brendan hacked into the second group.

Michael stood for a moment surveying the carnage. Brendan, Sarah, Ian and Emma were killed covered in blood breathing heavily. Michael wondered for a moment who these men were he had killed, they did deserve death, did they truly believe in the Templar ideology or were they merely men who had been paid.

'Let's get out of here.' Ian said.

'Come on, grab one of these let's go.' Brendan ordered.

The Assassins clambered into the lead vehicle. Michael made sure Emma was alright, she looked pale and unsteady on her feet as she climbed into the back of the car. She nodded her thanks as the rest of them clambered in. Another explosion shook the building as the charge Michael had left in the Animus went off.

'The Templars are going to be pissed at us.' Ian muttered.

Brendan looked concerned as Ian pulled away from the building.

'Let's just get home we'll worry about them then.' Brendan said tiredly.


	25. Chapter 25

The drive north was quiet and uneventful. This didn't prevent the Assassins from keeping their hands on their weapons. Only when they drove down the secluded road to the homestead did they relax. They lights from the house glowed warmly and welcoming as the car stopped. Michael was relieved to see Dave, Danielle and Alex march out to greet them.

'Emma!' Alex yelped when she saw her niece walk blearily towards her and pulled Emma into a bear hug.

'Easy Auntie, I'm ok.' Emma reassured her.

Brendan, Ian and Michael shuffled wearily to the house.

Dave and Danielle looked at them carefully checking for injuries.

'Told you we'd get her back.' Michael smiled nudging Dave as they walked back into the house.

'Never doubted you for a minute.' Dave answered laughing.

Michael punched his shoulder in a friendly manner.

'How's George?' Michael asked.

'Sound to the world asleep upstairs.' Dave responded, 'Wes stitched him up and he should be ok.'

The Assassins gathered in the kitchen the table was laden with food of all descriptions which those who had just arrived tore into. Emma in particular was unapologetically savage as she attacked a platter of meat and bread. Michael giggled and nudged her as he sat down beside her. She snorted and kept eating with a smile on her face. Everyone was speaking quietly, Michael allowed the family like atmosphere to wash over him and smiled.

Dave, Danielle and Alex stood sipping tea and coffee watching their returned comrades as they devoured everything. Finally when the last scraps of food had been polished off did the atmosphere change from a family gathering to a war council.

'The Templars aren't going to take what we did lying down.' Emma said, a mug in her hand. She looked exhausted but angry.

'I know.' Brendan said quietly rubbing the tiredness from his eyes.

'They're going to come after us, increase the pressure on us, this shows them we're still a threat.' Sarah ventured.

'We did what we had to do to get one of our own back, let them come we'll send them back in pieces.' Michael growled determinedly.

He stole a glance sideways at Emma who was looking at him.

Brendan looked tiredly at him.

'You have no idea what true war with the Templars means. We don't have the numbers, funds, the connections or the resources to fight them on that scale.' Brendan scolded.

'Then show me how to get them. I left my family to protect them to come with you. You're all my family now and I'm not going to let the Templars take that away too.' Michael said passionately.

The rest of them shuffled. Brendan's gaze softened seeing the passion and anger in his young comrades eyes. Brendan noticed the glances Michael had been stealing at Emma since he had arrived here, had watched Michael train, how hard he fought and how bravely. A great sense of pride and sadness filled Brendan at the thought of possibly losing all his young charges. He wouldn't let that happen again.

'We'll fight them, we'll rebuild our order to what it once was.' Brendan said simply. 'One step at a time.'

Michael grinned bloodily and looked at Emma who had a determined expression across her face. Dave smiled too at the prospect of killing more Templars. Ian and Danielle looked impassive.

'I've nowhere else to go if it's war we've to get ready for so be it.' Ian said quietly.

'What he said.' Danielle agreed.

'It's about time.' Alex said angrily.

'War it is then.' Brendan said determinedly standing up.


End file.
